


Semillas de Ascalon y Elona

by Kami_del_Antro



Series: Guild Wars 2 meets Jojo [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, GW2 en español, GW2 meets Jojo, Gen, JJBA en español, Zeppeli ocs, fantasía medieval
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_del_Antro/pseuds/Kami_del_Antro
Summary: En el año del tratado entre humanos y charr, cinco jóvenes emprenden su primera aventura. Buscan gloria, defender su tierra, limpiar sus nombres, honrar a sus antepasados. Encontrarán que el camino a ser los más grandes héroes que Tyria ha visto jamás está pavimentado de sacrificio y trabajo duro.[No se necesita saber del juego para leer. Romance más adelante]





	1. Somos los herederos Zeppeli

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, creo que a estas alturas todo el mundo querrá una explicación.
> 
> 1\. Beautiful Dangerous sigue tan bonito y peligroso como siempre. Solo que estamos en un momento de la trama que me desgasta mucho psicológicamente, y voy algo más lento.  
> 2\. En el intertanto de escribir Beautiful Dangerous me puse a jugar Guild Wars 2. Es un gran juego que todos deberían jugar. Es inspirador y hermoso y tiene tantos detalles que ugh. Me encanta.  
> 3\. Se acuerdan de ese pwp que muchxs han llamado "ese donde Jojo es un gigante"? Esta es la parte 1. Be very afraid.  
> 4\. Como dice el summary, no necesitan saber del juego para entender este fanfic. Iré explicándolo todo a medida que vaya siendo necesario.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les guste esta locura. Tendrá un rate de subida muy lento porque los capítulos están superando las 50 páginas a partir del capítulo, y obviamente priorizaré mis fanfics más antiguos a este que es como un proyecto de descarga.

Pocas veces las campanas de Linde de la Divinidad dejaban oír su solemne plañir por sobre los tejados, en permanente reparación. Los murmullos se propagaron como un incendio, y la gente en los diferentes Distritos comenzaba a comentar, nerviosamente, sobre la necesidad de empacar y evacuar. Los nobles cotilleaban en el Patio de la Corona, y los rudos ascalonianos del Distrito de Rurikton debatían acaloradamente acerca de responsabilidades y promesas de pago. El único escape parecía ser la puerta asura a Halcón de Ébano, puesto que la guardia del Ministerio hacía muecas ante el creciente torrente de civiles que intentaban subir hasta la puerta de Arco del León sin éxito. Los refugiados de Shaemoor se volcaban a las calles concéntricas entre gritos y llantos, amenazando con esparcir el pánico por los alrededores de la Puerta de Dwayna.

En tal tesitura, no fue el traqueteo metálico de una armadura lo que le llamó la atención a Gregorio Zeppeli, mientras él y su mujer contemplaban a las gentes del Distrito de Salma comenzar un lento éxodo que intentaba no parecer desesperado. Ambos se volvieron para ver a su sobrino armado y decidido, con espada y escudo y los ojos reluciendo con el fuego de Ascalon.

“Atacan Shaemoor, tía Fiore, tío Gregorio,” explicó el muchacho, inflamado de adrenalina y sed de gloria. “Hay que defender la ciudad de los centauros.”

Parecía contenerse a duras penas de correr sin avisar. Gregorio tuvo la impresión de ver a su propio hermano, con más entusiasmo que experiencia, dispuesto a dar la vida por la corona. No demudó la expresión, y fue Fiore la que rompió el silencio de la humilde salita de estar.

“El capitán Thackeray se hará cargo,” dijo con cierta sequedad. “Los civiles no deberían entrometerse en los asuntos de los Serafines, Cesare.”

El joven se contuvo de replicar con acidez, y Gregorio tuvo que conceder que algo había madurado. En algunos aspectos, Fiore era más firme que él.

“Piden voluntarios,” dijo de pronto Caesar, avanzando un paso con los puños apretados. “Me acaba de llegar una paloma mensajera. Necesitan más soldados, el ataque fue por un frente inesperado, y no dan abasto en el Fuerte de Shaemoor...”

“Nyo, primo,” le interrumpió otra voz, desde la puerta de la cocina. “¿Dónde es el incendio?”

“Julius,” le advirtió con sequedad Gregorio, y su hijo se apresuró a borrar todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara.

“Lo siento, lo siento, no quise ser insensible,” el joven apretó los labios, conteniendo una mueca. “El asunto es que si el primo Cesare quiere ir a ayudar al capitán Thackeray, me ofrezco a acompañarlo y traerlo de vuelta en una pieza.”

El recién llegado captó la mirada de agradecimiento de Caesar, mientras los dos mayores intercambiaban una mirada llena de la más profunda seriedad. Ante aquello, Gyro volvió a intervenir.

“Estaremos con los Serafines, y con el resto de los voluntarios,” aseguró, jugueteando con un trozo de torreta entre sus dedos. “No dejaría que a mi primo le ocurriera nada permanente.”

Caesar reprimió una mueca desdeñosa, optando por mantener su pose altiva frente a sus tutores. De pronto, desde las habitaciones del segundo piso, apareció un muchacho pelirrojo con expresión cautelosa, y un viejo bastón de madera colgado del cinto.

“Recibí el mensaje de los Serafines,” informó Lorenzo, entrando a paso seguro a la salita. “Si todo está en orden, voy a ir con Gyro y Cesare.”

Fiore apretó las manos entre ellas, mientras Gregorio fruncía el ceño profundamente. Era aquel, sin duda, un asunto peligroso. Habían tantos riesgos involucrados. Y tanta gente el peligro. Fiore fue la primera en ceder, con un suspiro algo tembloroso y paseándose lentamente por la sala.

“Sigan las órdenes que se les den,” dijo, mirándoles fijamente y con mortal seriedad, “y no se separen del grupo. Esto no es un juego. Hay vidas en la línea.”

Los tres muchachos asintieron con igual semblante, aunque Caesar tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de emoción. Al fin podría probarse con un enemigo de verdad. Al fin podría pelear, lado a lado, con el capitán Thackeray.

“Cuídense, ¿de acuerdo?” prosiguió la mujer, con un deje más dulce en la voz y en la mirada. Todos sintieron un suave y perfumado viento que les alborotaba los cabellos, porque tener la bendición de Fiore significaba algo mucho más concreto que solo palabras. “Vuelvan sin rasguños.”

“Gracias, tía Fiore. Tío Gregorio,” se despidió Caesar con una inclinación solemne. Enzo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al salir, mientras Gyro les dedicaba un gesto y un asentimiento respetuoso.

Sin embargo, la voz de Gregorio congeló a su hijo mayor en el umbral de la puerta.

“Julius,” dijo con sequedad. El aludido volteó, sintiéndose de pronto encogido. “Tráelos de vuelta a casa.”

Luego de un brevísimo momento de duda, Gyro endureció el gesto, asintiendo secamente y dándoles la espalda.

“Cesare,” comentó Gyro entre respiraciones agitadas, mientras corrían por las calles de Linde de la Divinidad, camino a la puerta de Dwayna. “Eres un terrible mentiroso.”

El aludido bufó ligeramente, mientras esquivaban y empujaban a refugiados que corrían en un pánico irrefrenable.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” replicó, descolgando su escudo de la espalda. “Ni siquiera pudiste mirarles a la cara.”

Los Serafines no daban abasto en la puerta, intentando contener a los refugiados. Probablemente no les importaría la presencia de tres muchachos armados saliendo. Lorenzo carraspeó suavemente, mientras los tres esperaban alguna oportunidad para salir.

“Si no fuera por mí,” espetó, acariciando mango de su cetro, “no habrían salido de la puerta.”

A ambos les hubiese gustado contradecirle. Pero, lamentablemente, tenía razón.

Al poner un pie afuera de los muros de Linde de la Divinidad, les asaltó la peste del humo, los gritos y los ruidos de cascos. Caesar se cubrió la nariz y la boca, buscando la fuente de la conmoción en medio del caos. Unos cascos por entre los callejones del este le hizo saltar a la batalla, sin ver apenas la alta silueta de un centauro antes de clavarle la espada en el cuello. Oyó los gritos de los aldeanos a sus espaldas, impidiéndole contemplar lo que acababa de hacer por mucho más de un segundo. El entrenamiento había acabado, y ahora era jugar a vida o muerte.

Lorenzo dio un gruñido y siguió a su primo, y antes de que Gyro pudiese seguirles oyó una voz conocida a medias. Un soldado hacía señas y gritaba órdenes, y con una última mirada a su primo y hermano menor, se dirigió hacia él a paso veloz.

“¡Estamos bajo ataque!” anunciaba, señalando camino abajo. “¡Diríjanse hacia la taberna, ahí podremos protegerles!”

“¡Soldado!” llamó Gyro, llegando a su lado casi sin aliento. “¿Cuáles son las instrucciones de los Serafines?”

“De momento solo evacuar hacia la taberna del pueblo,” explicó nerviosamente el soldado, contemplando el camino de subida hacia la ciudad. “Las puertas de la ciudad están colapsando, y no podemos poner a los civiles en una posición tan vulnerable, a campo abierto o estancados en las puertas de la ciudad.”

“De acuerdo,” asintió Gyro, buscando nerviosamente a su hermano menor con la mirada. “Le advertiré a los que encuentre.”

“¡Encuentra a la Sargento Walters en la taberna!” oyó que clamaba el soldado a sus espaldas. “¡Si quieres ayudar, ella es la que está a cargo!”

No muy lejos de Gyro, que buscaba y llamaba sin resultados, Caesar avanzaba por entre la humareda de las bellas casas de Shaemoor, persiguiendo centauros fugitivos. Se veía radiante a pesar de lo rudimentario de su armadura, dando magistrales golpes de espada a los cuartos traseros de sus enemigos cada vez que lograba alcanzarlos. Oía los agradecimientos de las familias, quienes corrían hacia las puertas de Linde de la Divinidad, y veían el brillo imperecedero del fuego de Ascalon en su mirada.

“¡Por la reina Jennah,!” gritó en un momento de inspiración, dando un salto y haciendo relucir su espada con magia de guardián. Se adelantó a los centauros, logrando dar certeros golpes de espada a sus patas y haciéndoles caer al piso con estruendo.

Dio un nuevo grito de guerra, notando que aquello atraía a las gentes fuera de sus casas. Un guerrero solitario, limpiando el camino para los débiles y los desamparados. Aquella era la clase de heroísmo que había perseguido por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, un golpe de cascos interrumpió su carrera de súbito, cuando ya llegaba a los bordes de la aldea. Salió despedido una corta distancia, sintiendo el inclemente suelo terroso recibirle, en medio de una infinidad de huellas de centauro. Le costó recuperar la consciencia de dónde se encontraba, aturdido y con la respiración cortada por el repentino golpe contra el suelo. Alzó la vista a tiempo para ver al centauro que le había golpeado devolviéndose, alzando su lanza y enseñándole sus dientes amarillentos. Aparentemente, ahí se terminaría su historia de heroísmo.

Un resplandor lila le cegó de pronto, y un relámpago carmesí se interpuso entre Caesar y el centauro. Lorenzo no dudó a la hora de lanzar un nuevo haz de éter con un golpe seco de su cetro, logrando que el centauro desviara su trayectoria para intentar flanquearle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese lograrlo, el hipnotista lanzó un tercer haz, y ante los ojos de Caesar apareció un segundo Lorenzo, con solo la más ligera de las distorsiones lila que indicaba que solo era un clon ilusorio. Entre ambas figuras lograron doblegar al centauro, haciéndolo caer por tierra.

“Si ya terminaste tu descanso,” le espetó el verdadero Lorenzo, mientras su clon se evaporaba en mariposas lila, “me vendría bien una ayuda.”

Caesar masculló una maldición, sintiéndose humillado. Pero ya vendría el tiempo de las retribuciones, una vez estuviesen a salvo.

No lo había notado, pero en los bordes de la aldea se concentraba el grueso del ataque. Pronto una cuadrilla de centauros se dirigió hacia ambos, antes de que pudieran comenzar la retirada. Caesar se tensó y alzó su espada, mientras Lorenzo se preparaba para lanzar haces de éter nuevamente. No se caían del todo bien -de hecho, era más acertado decir que se detestaban-, pero no por ello iban a dejarse morir. Caesar estaba convencido de que volvería como fantasma y tendría que soportar la eternidad sabiendo que había muerto por no seguirle la corriente a Lorenzo. No podría soportar tal humillación; casi prefería acabar en Tormento.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dos jóvenes guerreros llegaran a defenderse de las bestias que les atacaban, todos y cada uno de los centauros dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Tanto Lorenzo como Caesar se enderezaron, incrédulos ante la maraña de patas de caballo en el aire, intentando volver a pararse. Y antes de que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa de aprovechar la ventaja, el silbido de una flecha perforó el aire desde el norte, atravesándole el cuello a un centauro.

Una figura con el rostro cubierto se materializó desde las sombras, atacando desde detrás a los enemigos y saltando de uno en otro con gran agilidad. En un momento estaba en un costado, al siguiente soltaba abrojos a su paso mientras describía un arco sobre los centauros, luego caer con la precisión de una lanza a derribar a uno.

Los centauros restantes intentaron emprender la retirada, pero una enorme matriarca de draco les cerró el paso, siseando entre sus colmillos y expulsando una humareda acre de sus narices. Finalmente, el misterioso arquero apareció a un lado de los dos primos, que aún contemplaban estupefactos la masacre.

“¡Enzo, Cesare!” dijo una voz conocida en extremo. “¡Estoy muy feliz de haberlos encontrado!”

“¡¿Salva?!” exclamó Lorenzo, mirando de arriba a abajo al joven guardabosques, su hermano menor. “¡¿Qué haces aquí?!”

“Oímos su penosa actuación,” replicó la figura encapuchada, tirando de su máscara para revelar al mellizo de Salvatore, un joven y escurridizo ladrón. “Si los matan por su incompetencia, mamá no estará feliz.”

“¿Dónde aprendiste a usar trampas así, Alesso?” le interrogó Caesar, suspicaz e ignorando sus comentarios desdeñosos. Alessandro sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

“¡Por Balthazar! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!” les llegó la voz de Gyro desde sus espaldas. Todos se volvieron para verlo llegar, hecho una furia y endureciendo sus rasgos de pronto. “No puedo perderlos de vista cinco minutos y ustedes- ¡Wow!”

Alzó su escopeta, apuntando detrás del grupo con decisión e indicándoles que se pusieran detrás de él.

“No sabía que los dracos rojos podían crecer tanto,” masculló, mientras el enorme animal trotaba hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, Salvatore se adelantó de golpe, desviando el cañón de la escopeta lejos del draco.

“¡No le dispares a Ludmila!” rogó, clavando sus verdes ojos llenos de súplica en los de su hermano mayor. Gyro le miró como quien contempla una aparición. 

“¡¿Salva?!” le espetó, tomándolo del hombro con brusquedad, casi como intentando asegurarse de que no era una alucinación.

“¿Ludmila?” musitó Caesar, aún contemplando al draco que miraba con desconfianza a Gyro, quedándose mansamente junto a Salvatore.

“Es su mascota,” murmuró Alessandro, haciendo que tres pares de ojos le miraran de pronto. Volvió a encogerse de hombros. “No tuve nada que ver en eso.”

En el fragor de la batalla, los cuatro hermanos y su primo se contemplaron con estupefacción.

“Ok, como su hermano mayor, es decir, la persona a la que mi madre va a destazar vivo si se entera que están aquí,” les espetó Gyro, masajeándose el entrecejo. “Por los calzones de Dwayna, ¿qué creen que están haciendo en el frente?”

“Ah, pues, lo usual,” replicó Lorenzo, de pronto volviendo a echar chispas. Su cabello rojo parecía a punto de prenderse en llamas a punta de ira contenida en sarcasmo. “Alguien quiso hacerse el héroe, y alguien tuvo que salvarle el trasero.”

“Para tu información, cerebro de skritt,” le espetó Caesar de vuelta,entre dientes apretados. “Estaba muy bien por mi cuenta. No te necesito.”

“¿A quién le dices cerebro de skritt, cabeza de dolyak?” respondió Lorenzo, dando un paso hacia el guardián, amenazante a pesar de ser ligeramente más bajo que él. Gyro interpuso un brazo entre ambos inmediatamente.

“La verdad es que estos dos estaban a punto de convertirse en comida de perros de roca,” dijo de pronto Alessandro, con toda tranquilidad. “No es que sea una enorme pérdida para la humanidad.”

“Retráctate-...”

“Maldita rata-...”

“¡¿Acaso Balthazar se les metió por el culo y ahora vive en sus cabezas de aire?!” les detuvo Gyro, empujándoles hacia atrás. “¡Recuerden lo que dijo mamá! ¡Esto no es un entrenamiento, hay vidas en juego!”

De pronto, Ludmila siseó el dirección al este, y Salvatore alzó la mirada con atención.

“Ahí vienen otra vez,” informó, entornando ambos ojos. “Un grupo importante. Vienen a reforzar el ataque.”

“Vamos a la taberna,” ordenó Gyro, mientras Lorenzo y Caesar aún le echaban miradas rencorosas a Alessandro, que no se daba por aludido. “Luego lidiaremos con esto.”

Los centauros llegaban como un torrente interminable, y lo único que podían hacer era indicarle a los confundidos aldeanos con los que se cruzaban que fueran hacia la posada. Era un edificio sencillo, nada que ver con las grandes posadas de tres pisos y grandes habitaciones privadas que habían en Linde de la Divinidad, pero lo suficientemente grande como para hospedar a la gran cantidad de personas refugiadas hasta que el ataque remitiera.

Ninguno de los jóvenes guerreros lo dijo, pero nada más poner un pie en la taverna sintieron un peso en el estómago ante los aterrados supervivientes. Muchos se entregaban a un llanto silencioso, ignorando sus propias heridas mientras contemplaban el vacío con la mirada perdida. Niños lloraban buscando a sus padres, y sus vecinos intentaban asegurarles que ya llegarían mientras por un costado confesaban haber visto sus cadáveres en el camino a las puertas de la ciudad. Caesar tragó saliva pesadamente, y Gyro le puso una mano en el hombro sin decir una palabra.

Sin embargo, los murmullos del duelo fueron interrumpidos de golpe por los pasos rápidos de un soldado, que pasó por un lado de los Zeppeli directo hacia la Sargento Walters.

“¡Sargento!” llamó, sin aliento pero arreglándoselas para saludar con cortesía marcial. “Hay aún más centauros del otro lado del pueblo. ¡El Capitán Thackeray está llamando a todos los refuerzos al fuerte!”

Nada más oír el nombre de Logan Thackeray, Caesar se volvió de golpe hacia la escena, apartando la mirada de los refugiados. Ni siquiera vio cómo Enzo ponía los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación.

“Si el Capitán está pidiendo refuerzos, debe ser serio,” replicó la mujer, magnífica en su armadura de Serafín y expresión de haber visto ya demasiadas batallas. “Pero en este momento no puedo prescindir de nadie.”

Hizo un gesto abarcando a la gente que intentaba proteger, reforzando su punto. Sin embargo, antes de que el soldado pudiese replicar, Caesar se adelantó de golpe, liberándose del agarre fraternal de su primo.

“Yo iré,” dijo con decisión. Gyro, a sus espaldas, gesticulaba con su brazo aún alzado, sin saber cómo decirle que no lo hiciera. “El Capitán Thackeray nunca le ha fallado a Linde de la Divinidad. Si puedo ayudarle, lo haré.”

Lorenzo ocultó el rostro tras su mano en un gesto de la más enorme de las frustraciones, mientras Alessandro rodaba los ojos exageradamente. Salvatore dejó caer los hombros, con una ligera sonrisa conciliadora, y Gyro se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, sin intentar ocultar su cabreo.

La Sargento miró al joven civil de arriba a abajo. Un fuego secreto de determinación ardía bajo la apariencia de aristocrática fragilidad, y sus armas manchadas de sangre demostraban que podía acompañar sus palabras de acciones. Le dirigió una ligera inclinación en señal de respeto.

“Balthazar te bendiga, joven,” dijo la seria mujer, sin notar el estado de alarma e insatisfacción de sus primos. “Ese es el espíritu que ganará esta guerra. Buena suerte.”

Caesar saludó con la mano al pecho, a la manera de los soldados, antes de volverse hacia la salida con decisión. Cuando pasó por su lado, Gyro le sujetó del brazo.

“¿Dónde crees que vas?” le dijo, con esa seriedad seca que aparecía de vez en cuando en su ánimo. Caesar se soltó con brusquedad.

“Ya me oíste,” le espetó, desafiante. ”Iré a ayudar al Capitán Thackeray en el Fuerte de Shaemoor.”

“Te lo prohíbo, Cesare,” sentenció el mayor, y antes de que Caesar pudiese replicar, agregó. “Como tu primo mayor, y como el que está a cargo de este grupo.”

No le cayó nada bien a Gyro que Caesar dejara ir una ligera risa de incredulidad.

“No puedes prohibirme nada, Gyro,” le espetó, adelantándose para quedar frente a frente. “Iré a ayudar al Capitán Thackeray, me acompañes o no. Salvaré a estas personas.”

“Deja de pretender que esto es sobre las personas,” replicó Gyro, hablando entre dientes e intentando contener su voz. “Ir directo hacia tu muerte no hará que borren tu expediente. No te hará un Serafín.”

Gyro sospechó que aquello último había sido demasiado. Lo comprobó al ver la fría cólera que se había apoderado de Caesar.

“Quizá no lo haga,” la voz temblorosa de Caesar mostraba una fuerte emoción, mientras unas suaves llamas azules comenzaban a lamer sus dedos a medida que apretaba los puños. “Pero vine aquí a ser un héroe, a hacer algo más que pelear contra muñecos de paja en un callejón de Salma. Estoy cansado de que los humanos tengamos que huir siempre. Voy a ir al Fuerte de Shaemoor, te guste o no.”

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Gyro se mordisqueaba un labio y contenía las ganas de usar una torreta de redes para traerle de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Caesar se volvió una vez más hacia sus primos.

“Si alguien más quiere salvar la aldea de Shaemoor,” dijo en voz alta, con un aura de majestad que inspiraba a hacer locuras, “que venga conmigo.”

Luego cruzó el umbral, a paso vivo y con la frente en alto, con aquella apabullante seguridad que le había hecho de temer en las calles de Salma, hacía ya un par de años.

Murmurando maldiciones, Lorenzo fue el primero en separarse del grupo para seguirle, alistando su cetro para el ataque. Luego de una pausa, Alessandro y Salvatore emprendieron el camino, lado a lado y murmurando entre sí.

“Te apuesto tres monedas de oro que los centauros acaban usando su cráneo como sanitario,” murmuró Alesso, pasando por el costado de un muy consternado Gyro.

“Alesso, no digas esas cosas,” murmuró Salvatore a su vez.

Gyro alzó finalmente la vista, notando las miradas de reojo de soldados y aldeanos. Le echó una mirada por sobre el hombro a sus hermanos, saliendo por la puerta para reunirse con Caesar, antes de suspirar hondamente y apretar los puños, abdicando. Y es que su primo tenía demasiado carisma, a pesar de que Gyro le aventajara por cuatro años. Inspiraba a la gente a hacer cosas heroicas, o mortalmente estúpidas, según se viera.

Salió a paso rápido de la taberna, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo con Caesar a la cabeza.

Incluso a distancia se veían los rastros de humo por disparos de trebuchets de centauro, intentando abrir una brecha en el muro del fuerte. Caesar apretó el paso, desenvainando su espada y con la confianza de sus primos justo detrás, listos para el ataque.

“¡Soldado!” gritó Caesar al llegar, notando que la puerta del fuerte estaba cerrada. “¡Vinimos a asistir al Capitán Thackeray! ¡Déjanos pasar!”

“¡Negativo, ciudadano!” replicó el soldado, desenvainando su espada y señalando las colinas al este de Shaemoor. “Hay que defender esta puerta. El Capitán no puede luchar dos frentes a la vez, ¡tenemos que cuidarle las espaldas!”

Decepcionado pero intentando disimularlo, Caesar apretó los dientes y asintió con decisión. Él y sus primos se prepararon para el ataque, mientras los cascos de los enemigos resonaban, ominosos, en el camino de tierra.

El puente del Fuerte de Shaemoor hacía un cuello de botella, por lo que los guerreros Serafines y los jóvenes Zeppeli lograron batallar a los centauros en números pequeños. Alessandro prácticamente volaba de uno en otro a velocidad de vértigo, infundiendo el terror de sus dagas envenenadas y sus trampas, mientras que Salvatore y Ludmila hacían estragos en las filas de vanguardia. Lorenzo, por su parte, había urdido ilusiones con gran maestría, haciéndolas estallar en un huracán de mariposas lila que aturdía a los centauros y los hacían encabritar, heridos por explosiones de magia arcana de gran poder. Caesar se veía magnífico, ahora blandiendo su espada, ahora propinando secos golpes de escudo y defendiendo a sus compañeros de batalla, con una seguridad envidiable en sus movimientos fluidos y gráciles. Sin embargo, cuando un centauro le dio un golpe con el pomo de su espada en el rostro, tuvo que apoyarse con su espada en el suelo para no caer.

Gruñó de ira, intentando aguantar el dolor y sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, un costado de su rostro se hinchaba. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en utilizar su magia para recuperarse, sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza, y cómo algo líquido le escurría por el cabello.

Profirió una maldición, volteándose y listo para tomar represalias mientras se frotaba la nuca, solo para ver a Gyro lanzar al aire y atrapar al vuelo un frasco de líquido dorado, antes de lanzarlo hacia sus hermanos. Entonces notó que la hinchazón y el dolor remitían milagrosamente, a medida que el líquido se deslizaba por su cara.

“¡La mente en el juego, Cesare!” le espetó Gyro sin embargo, disparándole un certero tiro de escopeta a un centauro que iba directo hacia su primo. Caesar asintió con sequedad, volviendo a la batalla.

Los Serafines y sus inesperados ayudantes lograron contener a los centauros, que emprendieron una retirada apresurada, perseguidos por Ludmila. Los soldados alzaron sus espadas en señal de victoria, y Gyro dio un hondo suspiro de alivio.

“¡Eso es! ¡Las puertas están abiertas!” exclamó el soldado, mientras un pesado ruido de cadenas precedía a la apertura de las pesadas puertas de paneles de madera. “¡Vayan adentro y ayuden al Capitán Thackeray!”

Caesar no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Cruzó las puertas a toda carrera, atravesando el patio y reuniéndose con la pequeña fuerza de soldados y otros aventureros que, como él, habían respondido a la llamada de la batalla. Y entonces lo vio.

Con su cabello castaño oscuro al viento y un aire de humildad que contrastaba con su magnífica armadura, Logan Thackeray dirigía a sus tropas con la apabullante seguridad de un líder de muchas batallas. Daba instrucciones precisas, sin envainar en ningún momento su espada, sin guardar su escudo que representaba a las alas de los Serafines.

Pocas cosas le inspiraban más llegar a ser el mejor guerrero de Linde de la Divinidad que el reconocimiento de Logan Thackeray en persona. Pero antes de poder acercarse a él, un cuerno de batalla centauro se dejó oír por la explanada frente al Fuerte de Shaemoor.

“¡Los centauros se aproximan!” gritó un arquero Serafín, apostado en las troneras del fuerte. “¡Rodeen al Capitán!”

Un golpe de ariete envió vibraciones intensas por el piso. Gyro podría haberlas confundido con el latido intenso de su corazón desembocado. Lorenzo habría podido jurar que el golpe en las puertas le había dado en el pecho. Alessandro respiró hondo, alzando sus dagas con seriedad tras la máscara de cuero, mientras Salvatore le acariciaba la barbilla a Ludmila. Caesar apenas podía respirar correctamente, impaciente por saltar a la acción.

“¡Refuercen las defensas!” ordenó el Capitán Thackeray, y un grupo de soldados comenzó a clavar tablas a toda velocidad contra las puertas. Sin embargo, un estallido, a todas luces un disparo de trebuchet, abrió las puertas de par en par, lanzando a los infortunados soldados hacia atrás.

“¡Aquí vienen!” anunció un soldado, mientras de la polvareda aparecían las feroces bestias. La primera línea de arqueros, incluyendo a Salvatore, lanzó una ronda de flechas potentes que derribaron a gran parte de la primera línea.

La segunda línea fue recibida con acero y metralla. Caesar lanzó un grito vigorizante, y junto a la vanguardia Serafín, lanzaron cortes a los torsos armados de los centauros, debilitando su avance. Alessandro y otros ladrones tenían formas sutiles de debilitar al enemigo, como trampas ocultas y polvo de ceguera, antes de eliminar objetivos uno a uno, como alfiles de ajedrez.

“¡Más centauros en el puente!” anunció el arquero de las troneras.

“¡Mantengan la presión!” volvió a ordenar Thackeray, dando golpes con su escudo. “¡Les hemos tomado por sorpresa!”

La primera ola de centauros remitió, y Caesar se vio lado a lado con el Capitán.

“¡Capitán Thackeray!” barbotó, más por la sorpresa que por tener la intención de decir algo. Logan le puso una mano en el hombro.

“No hay tiempo que perder,” dijo, sus ojos verdosos rebosantes de solemnidad. “Concéntrate en los centauros.”

Caesar apretó los labios, sintiendo su rostro arder. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos, pero asintió con convicción.

“No lo defraudaré,” aseguró, al tiempo que Logan asentía a su vez y se preparaba para la segunda ola.

Los centauros cabalgaban como si uno de los Dragones Ancianos viniera tras ellos, con la singular potencia e ira de quienes se saben ganadores seguros, pero los soldados y aventureros no estaban dispuestos a ceder un solo paso, así les costara la vida. Gyro accionó un pequeño mecanismo de su cinturón de herramientas, convocando un ingenio volador dejó caer su último invento; una torreta de disparo automático. Aún era solo un prototipo, pero cuando las balas se atascaban en el mecanismo, un certero golpe con la culata de su rifle arreglaba las cosas. No pudo evitar sonreír y dejar salir una de sus peculiares risas cada vez que su torreta cortaba las filas enemigas como mantequilla.

“¡No cedan!” gritó un soldado Serafín, mientras Caesar formaba una cúpula mágica con su escudo, propulsando a los centauros hacia atrás. Aquello captó la atención del Capitán Thackeray, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad y un vago sentimiento de reconocimiento.

Finalmente, Ludmila expulsó un torrente de llamas, y los pocos centauros que no quedaron totalmente cubiertos no tuvieron más opción que huir. Sin embargo no era momento de celebraciones, ya que pronto los ojos avizores de los arqueros del fuerte anunciaron una tercera ola que ya cabalgaba hacia el puente. Alessandro dio un hondo suspiro, atrayendo la mirada de su hermano mellizo, que no le había notado aparecer a su lado.

“Ya me aburrí, Salva,” anunció, avanzando sin utilizar sigilo hacia el frente, dagas en mano y expresión serena. Caesar le miró con extrañeza, mientras Lorenzo se distraía en sus conjuros y sus clones se quebraban antes de tiempo.

“¡Alesso, vuelve aquí!” ordenó Gyro, mientras los centauros tomaban el puente y se aproximaban con sed de sangre. Incluso Logan parecía querer intervenir, hasta que uno de los centauros atravesó el umbral del fuerte.

Una niebla verdosa se alzó de pronto, y los centauros se detuvieron de golpe, tosiendo y oscilando, envenenados. Cuando la siguiente fila notó la trampa, alzaron sus arcos, pero una pantalla de humo disolvió sus flechas antes de que hicieran blanco. Los guerreros centauro comenzaron a dudar, y al notar que no se le acercarían, Alessandro resopló con decepción, sacando una cadena y un gancho de entre su abrigo. Con una sangre fría ligeramente aterradora, enlazó a uno de los centauros, arrastrándolo a través de sus trampas y dejándolo tendido a sus pies, moribundo.

“¿Ya terminamos?” preguntó, volteándose hacia sus acompañantes. Los soldados se demoraron un momento de estupefacción antes de alzar sus espadas en son de victoria, persiguiendo a los rezagados.

“¡Ya retroceden!” anunció Thackeray, guiando a la columna de guerreros hacia el puente. “¡Sigan presionando!”

Pero incluso él se detuvo de golpe, observando la figura que se adelantaba por entre los centauros que huían. Con suma tranquilidad, un enorme centauro avanzaba por el puente, enfrentándose a los guerreros.

“¡Suficiente!” dijo, moviendo su báculo en un amplio ademán. Los soldados sintieron el viento alzarse a su alrededor, como presagiando una tormenta. “Me encargaré de esto yo mismo.”

Era, sin duda, un elementalista. Tierra y tormenta surgían para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, y Caesar tuvo que cubrirse de los afilados trozos de roca con su escudo. A su lado, el Capitán alzó su espada en señal de marcha.

“¡Derriben al líder!” dijo, avanzando sin temor. Caesar le siguió con su escudo alzado, y los demás no necesitaron más inspiración.

“¡Patéticos humanos!” exclamó el Gran Sabio centauro, dándole un golpe de aire a Ludmila antes de que pudiese desgarrarle con sus dientes. “¿Creen que pueden derrotarme?”

“¡Ludmila!” oyó Gyro que gritaba Salvatore, recibiendo a la progenitora draco y abrazándose a su cuello escamoso. Con apenas un momento de duda, le entregó uno de sus tónicos de salud.

“No creas que esto te salva de nuestra conversación,” le advirtió, mientras Salvatore aplicaba el tónico a las heridas de su mascota.

“Gracias,” murmuró el muchacho, mientras Ludmila gruñía en un tono que podría haber sido de consuelo hacia su compañero de batalla. Gyro decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

A pesar de su enorme poder, el centauro retrocedía por momentos, dándole cada vez más espacio a los soldados para retomar el puente y reforzar las defensas del Fuerte de Shaemoor. Caesar y Logan no le daban tregua, atizándole con sus espadas al punto que apenas tenía tiempo de bloquearlas con muros de roca que se alzaban a su alrededor a toda velocidad. Ante aquello, Lorenzo hizo un ademán brusco con su brazo libre, enviando a sus ilusiones a fragmentarse violentamente, y desencadenando una ola de magia arcana que destruyó sus defensas. Caesar le dirigió un seco asentimiento de agradecimiento a su primo, quien se lo devolvió a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, antes de que los soldados pudiesen hacer algún movimiento para aprovechar la ventaja, el Gran Sabio centauro dio un rugido de ira. Con un golpe de su báculo en el suelo, hizo retroceder a la primera línea de soldados, obligando a Caesar y Logan a cubrirse con sus escudos. Luego les dio la espalda, cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia una colina arrasada por la maquinaria de guerra.

Sin dudar un momento, los soldados iniciaron su persecución. El centauro, no obstante, alzó su báculo con una mueca de ira, y la tormenta y el terremoto acudieron a su llamado.

“¡Álzate!” comandó, mientras dos enormes figuras comenzaban a levantarse desde la colina. El viento y el polvo eran una combinación cegadora, y el sonido del trueno rasgó la atmósfera e hizo vacilar a los combatientes humanos. Incluso Alessandro, que se había quedado atrás en el fuerte y afilaba sus dagas, alzó la vista con curiosidad.

“Por los Seis...” murmuró Gyro, bajando su escopeta y contemplando la enorme figura tomar una vaga forma bajo el cielo tormentoso.

“¿Qué es eso?” barbotó un soldado en voz alta, retrocediendo. “¡Es enorme!”

Dos manos gigantes se levantaron desde la tierra, rocas afiladas y terrones de tierra dura componían su masiva estructura. Cuando se movían, las articulaciones crujían como huesos bajo cascos de caballo. Logan bajó su escudo, contemplando al ser que se había levantado a la orden del centauro.

“Eso, soldado, es una amenaza,” dijo, con su espada preparada. “Y vamos a derribarla. ¡Avancen!”

Caesar no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Incluso Salvatore se sintió inflamado por la batalla que se avecinaba, y Lorenzo se despejó el rostro, con el cetro en alto y la mirada llena de determinación. Gyro apuntaba su escopeta sin vacilar, y a los cuatro pronto se unió Alessandro, apareciendo de pronto desde un velo de sombras. Solos frente a la amenaza, los cinco jóvenes héroes dejaron de lado el miedo. Logan les contempló con atención, y los soldados y el resto de los aventureros dieron gritos de guerra.

“¡Por la reina!” gritó Logan, apuntando con su espada. “¡Carguen!”

Caesar y Alessandro cayeron como saetas sobre la bestia, esquivando y resistiendo los embates de las manos gigantes. Ludmila y Salvatore componían un equipo formidable, con el muchacho dando instrucciones valiéndose solo de chasqueos y silbidos y moviéndose ambos como si fueran un solo ser. Gyro dejó caer su torreta nuevamente, mientras Lorenzo daba firmes golpes con su cetro que provocaban brutales explosiones mágicas. Elementalistas y nigromantes dejaban caer sellos a sus pies, mientras los guerreros enarbolaban estandartes, y el resiliente espíritu humano dejaba en claro que no se dejaría quebrar ese día.

“¡Destrúyelos!” gritó el centauro, cada vez más iracundo a medida que sus enemigos peleaban con mayor convicción.

“¡Derroten a esas manos gigantes!” dijo Logan, alzando una cúpula protectora a su alrededor a la que acudían aventureros debilitados y heridos. “¡Si lo logramos, todo colapsará!”

Un golpe dio de lleno en el escudo de Caesar, haciéndole retroceder hasta donde el Capitán resguardaba a sus soldados. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, en el que Thackeray seguía intentando descifrar de dónde recordaba a aquel joven rubio.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre, ciudadano?” preguntó, ante lo que Caesar se puso firme de golpe.

“¡Caesar Zeppeli, señor!” anunció, con un saludo marcial y un puño sobre su pecho. Logan sintió una punzada de la memoria, una vaga silueta familiar, un hombre moreno y decidido, con ese mismo apellido, y esos mismos ojos, y el mismo arrojo en el frente de batalla. Asintió, con una ligera sonrisa.

“Prepárate, Zeppeli,” dijo entonces, volviendo a alzar su escudo. “¡Destruye esa cosa antes de que derribe a nuestras fuerzas!”

“¡La magia de centauro no es rival para mí!” replicó Caesar, volviendo de un salto a la batalla.

Finalmente, una de las manos se fracturó y cayó. Oyeron al centauro rugir nuevamente, y la tormenta arreció alrededor de los combatientes con la ira del rayo y el aguacero. A cada golpe de espada, llamas azules, el fuego de Ascalon, iluminaba las facciones hermosas y orgullosas de Caesar, destruyendo los trozos de roca y soportando los cortes en brazos y mejillas causados por las esquirlas afiladas que saltaban con virulencia hacia él. Alessandro, por su parte, usó la oscuridad creciente de la tormenta para su ventaja, atacando sin ser visto desde todos los ángulos. Poco a poco, el sonido atronador del elemental les aislaba de sus compañeros, a medida que la mano contra la que luchaban perdía sustancia.

“¡Peleen! ¡Peleen por todo aquello que aman!” oyeron a Logan gritar, a lo lejos, desde otra vida. Caesar gritó y de sus manos surgió una llama helada, golpeando con su escudo, cortando con su acero.

Finalmente, las rocas cedieron ante el embate de dagas y espadas, fracturándose. Caesar respiró hondo, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera relajarse, un temblor sacudió la tierra. Ambos muchachos se miraron entre sí, y Caesar se alarmó al notar que su usualmente estoico primo tenía una chispa de precaución en la mirada. El trueno rugía, atronador, y otros guerreros comenzaban a retroceder, asustados.

El Gran Sabio echaba espuma por la boca. Balbuceaba encantamientos, y el huracán se volcaba con furia contra los combatientes enemigos. Caesar apretó los dientes, rugiendo a su vez y usando su escudo para avanzar hacia él a pesar del viento.

Apenas pudo oír un eco lejano, allí atrás, más allá de la cortina de lluvia.

“¡Aún no está muerto!” decía Logan, preso de una gran agitación. “¡Cúbranse, va a explotar!”

Caesar se volvió de súbito, a tiempo para ver a Alessandro disolverse como una sombra, retrocediendo en el último segundo. Luego vino el golpe, y un resplandor cegador.

Lorenzo bloqueó parte de la magia con su cetro, pero no pudo evitar salir despedido hacia atrás. El suelo le recibió con crudeza, y boqueó un momento, sin aire y sintiendo el sabor acre del barro en sus labios. Se levantó trabajosamente, sintiendo dos pares de manos ayudándole a ponerse en pie. A cada lado suyo estaban Salvatore y Gyro, mirándole con preocupación.

“No se preocupen, soy sanador,” anunció Gyro a un par de soldados que venían a atender a su hermano menor. De pronto, Alessandro apareció cojeando por entre la tierra removida por la explosión mágica, respirando agitadamente y con varios cortes en las mejillas y en el cuello.

Salvatore soltó a Lorenzo luego de asegurarse de que Gyro lo tenía bien sujeto, recibiendo a su mellizo con un abrazo. Ludmila, sin embargo, miraba atentamente hacia el cráter que había dejado el ser al explotar. No había ni rastro del Gran Sabio.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Salvatore, soportando el peso de su hermano y mirándole con preocupación. Alessandro jadeó un par de veces antes de replicar.

“Deberían ver cómo acabó Cesare,” murmuró. Luego, se desmayó silenciosamente.

Los tres hermanos intercambiaron miradas de terror. De pronto, Logan Thackeray llamó por entre los trozos de roca repartidos por la explanada, muy cerca del cráter.

“¡Traigan a un médico!” pidió, levantando con dificultad a un joven aventurero con la ayuda de un soldado. “¡Este chico aún respira!”

Gyro, incluso a la distancia, reconoció a Caesar al instante, pálido bajo el barro ensangrentado, y silencioso como la muerte.

**~o~**

La primera sensación fue dolor. No el dolor de haberse dado un golpe, sino el dolor, punzante e interno, de haber sido apaleado en un callejón oscuro. La sensación no le era ajena. La vida había sido difícil.

Caesar gimió y se quejó, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Notó que tenía un brazo, el izquierdo con el que sujetaba su escudo, vendado e inmovilizado, además de múltiples parches de gasa que ocultaban cortes que sanaban a gran velocidad. Siempre había cicatrizado rápidamente, desde que la magia de luz que llevaba dentro había despertado.

Intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero un dolor punzante le hizo quejarse aún más. Así que, lentamente, se sentó en su lecho. Algunos serafines dormían tranquilamente, todos vendados o heridos de alguna forma. El ambiente olía a hierbas y ropas limpias, aunque no lograba disimular del todo el aroma a humo que lo impregnaba todo. Caesar aún recordaba Shaemoor, los centauros, el sabio, y luego…

“Ugh,” musitó, frotándose el rostro. “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?”

“Está en el hospital de campaña de Shaemoor,” dijo una voz melodiosa. Caesar se volvió hacia las escaleras, viendo a una bella mujer de rasgos suaves y punzantes ojos azules, que destacaban sobre su oscura piel. “El Capitán Thackeray le trajo aquí en persona.”

La mujer echó agua caliente en un recipiente lleno de hierbas, liberando un vapor perfumado que aclaraba la mente y calmaba el espíritu.

“Soy la sacerdotisa Amelia, me he hecho cargo de usted,” dijo con suavidad, acercándose al lecho de Caesar con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Ha estado inconsciente por tres días.”

Caesar quería alarmarse, pero había algún tipo de magia en el ambiente para favorecer la curación que le mantuvo en paz. Amelia sonrió, agachándose a su lado.

“Ha tenido muchas visitas,” dijo, comenzando a revisarle. Lentamente le quitó las vendas del brazo, asegurándose de que había sanado correctamente. “Aldeanos que rescató, algunos serafines, un muchacho de aspecto extraño que no quiso dar su nombre...”

“Oh,” exclamó Caesar, con un suspiro. Amelia se interrumpió, mirándole con curiosidad. “Debe ser Quinn. Haría bien en revisar sus cabinetes de suministros...”

Amelia rió suavemente, aunque Caesar estaba hablando en serio. Después de todo, sus amistades iban desde lo más bajo de la sociedad, hasta…

Una conmoción les interrumpió, y Amelia se levantó para observar con atención. Una discusión había estallado a las afueras del edificio, y parecía volverse cada vez más acalorada.

“¡Apártense, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!” dijo una voz altiva, dando paso a un joven de inmaculado aspecto arreglándose la fina chaqueta. “¡Soy rico! ¿Lo sabían?”

“¿Faren?” dijo Caesar con extrañeza, mientras Amelia daba un grito ahogado.

“¡Lord Faren!” farfulló, adelantándose hacia el joven. Este sonrió ampliamente.

“¡El mismo, señorita!” saludó, inclinándose con un ademán exquisitamente cortés. “Vengo a escoltar a un noble caballero hacia sus aposentos, si me lo permite.”

“Me halagas, Faren,” replicó Caesar, desordenándose el cabello. “Pero lo único que tengo de noble son las ropas que me has regalado.”

“¡Además de ser el sol de Salma, el Héroe de Shaemoor todo un derroche de humildad!” exclamó Faren, besando la mano de la sacerdotisa antes de adelantarse hacia Caesar. “¡Toda la corte está comentando la pequeña hazaña que tú y tus primos llevaron a cabo!”

“No es para tanto,” volvió a responder Caesar, aunque su sonrisa de suficiencia desmentía sus palabras. “Solo ayudé a los civiles, salvé algunas vidas, puse mi propia vida en la línea. Lo usual.”

“No me esperaba menos, amigo,” dijo Faren, dándole una palmada en el hombro izquierdo. El del escudo. Caesar siseó entre dientes, frotándose el lugar. “Es por eso que he traído un pequeño detalle de mis amigos herreros.”

Aplaudió con aires autoritarios, y los guardias no pudieron evitar que un grupo de sirvientes armados con cofres hicieran ingreso a la estancia. Amelia murmuró “Dwayna santísima,” mientras cada uno de los sirvientes presentaban su valiosa carga. Caesar se irguió en su lecho, boquiabierto.

“No puedo aceptar eso,” musitó, ante lo que Faren rodó los ojos.

“Lo mismo dijeron tus primos,” se lamentó, haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia. “¡No quisieron aceptar ni una sola moneda de cobre!”

Ante aquello, Caesar apartó la mirada de los cofres, sobresaltado.

“¿Viste a mis primos?” preguntó, ansioso de pronto a pesar del hechizo de tranquilidad que pesaba sobre el hospital de campaña. “¿Están bien?”

Faren detuvo su diatriba sobre la generosidad y aceptar favores ajenos, titubeando y jugueteando con sus manos.

“Oh, pues, están todos vivos,” mencionó, sonriendo encantador. Caesar respiró hondo, con profundo alivio. “El pequeño tan agradable despertó ayer, y hoy tenía coloridos comentarios sobre mis regalos. Están quedándose en una habitación la taberna de Shaemoor que, debo agregar, no me dejaron pagar.”

“¿Por qué no están en casa de mis tíos?” preguntó Caesar, extrañado. Faren gesticuló en silencio, cubriéndose la boca y respirando hondo.

“Será mejor que te lo cuenten ellos,” declaró finalmente, volviendo a sonreír. “Ahora vístete. Tienes gente que ver, aldeanos que salvar, eventos sociales que presidir.”

Ambos miraron a Amelia, quien carraspeó y volvió a sonreírles con tranquilidad.

“El ejercicio y el aire fresco le harán bien, sin duda,” aprobó, asintiendo. “La diosa Dwayna le ayudó. ¿Quizá desee ayudar a otros?”

“Así lo haré, muchas gracias,” dijo, levantándose al fin. Solo tenía unos sencillos pantalones de lino como indumentaria, y aún así, al tomar la mano de la sacerdotisa parecía un príncipe sin corona, herido en batalla. “Y sin duda Dwayna me ha ayudado, si veo su belleza en los ojos de la sacerdotisa que me ayudó.”

Amelia se sonrojó violentamente cuando Caesar besó su mano con exquisita galantería. Faren sonrió con orgullo.

“Luego me dice que no tiene el alma de un noble,” murmuró. Sus sirvientes asintieron en concordancia al unísono.


	2. De la sartén al fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quién se la pasó arreglando y arreglando sin postear!  
> -miles de manos la señalan-  
> En fin, que este capítulo lleva listo desde la época de los dinosaurios.

Gyro tenía una carta, aún sellada, entre sus manos. No se la había mostrado a ninguno de sus hermanos aún, mientras bebía una infusión de hierbas vigorizante y mascaba unas tostadas sencillas. No tenían demasiado dinero para pagar comodidades, mucho menos privacidad, pero habían sobrevivido aquellos tres días en la taberna a punta de trabajo. Lorenzo y Salvatore cortaban leña, Gyro mismo ayudaba a servir las mesas, y Alessandro… no sabía muy bien cómo siempre llegaba con oro a casa, y algo le decía que era lo mejor que no preguntara. Manoseó el sobre, sintiendo el papel entre sus dedos y el peso sobre sus manos, inusualmente grande. Era una carta larga. Varias páginas de escritura.

Al oír la puerta de entrada abrirse, guardó la carta en su abrigo, levantándose y saliendo de la trastienda a ver si necesitaba atender a algún nuevo comensal. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Caesar, ligeramente más pálido de lo habitual, levemente inseguro sobre sus propias piernas, pero despierto y hablando animadamente con aquel noble que había intentado pagarles un mes de estadía sin siquiera preguntar.

“Eres un…” musitó, adelantándose rápidamente. Caesar notó entonces que se acercaba, y la sonrisa casual que lucía en su rostro se borró de pronto en un gesto de incertidumbre. Como un muchacho que rompe un jarrón y espera que no lo atrapen intentando pegarlo.

Pero no hubo regaños, o si los había, Gyro no fue capaz de expresarlos. Le tomó de los hombros con algo de brusquedad, mirándole atentamente, intentando encontrar alguna lesión que hubiese pasado desapercibido por los sanadores de Dwayna. Luego, le abrazó con firmeza.

“¿Seguro que no naciste bajo el signo de Grenth?” preguntó, soltándole pero no del todo. Aún le sujetaba los hombros en un ademán demasiado protector. Caesar desvió la mirada, pero sonreía con algo de embarazo. “No sé cómo te libraste de esta.”

“Oh no, mi estimado Gyro,” respondió Faren, con un ademán delicado y exquisitamente aristocrático. “La suerte es el dominio de la Diosa de Dos Caras, y mi queridísimo amigo definitivamente tiene la sonrisa de Lyssa.”

“Eso explica por qué aún no le doy el puñetazo que se merece,” dijo Gyro entonces, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo a su primo. “Me alegro de verte, Cesare.”

“También me alegro de verte, primo,” dijo el joven, superando su congoja. “Y me alegro de que estén todos bien.”

La sonrisa de Gyro vaciló ligeramente. Caesar buscó sus ojos, interrogante, pero Gyro renegó con la cabeza rápidamente. No frente a Faren. Ya le habían involucrado lo suficiente.

“Vengan a tomarse algo,” dijo, señalando la barra. “No aseguro que pueda invitar, pero al menos podremos conversar un poco.”

“Yo sí aseguro que puedo invitar,” mencionó Faren, aparentemente encantado de estar mezclándose con los plebeyos.

“Ya dije que no abusaremos de tu generosidad, Faren, aunque gracias,” le cortó inmediatamente Gyro, sirviendo un par de jarras de cerveza rubia y ligera, algo amielada.

“Podrías ser más como tu primo,” rezongó Faren entonces, bebiendo un sorbo con precaución. Caesar apretó los labios, apartando la mirada nuevamente. “Nunca tuvo reparos en aceptar mis regalos antes, y aunque tuvo algunos ahora, ¡mira qué bien le sienta!”

Por una vez, Gyro se fijó bien en la armadura de su primo, y vio no sin cierta sorpresa que la armadura mellada y armada de retazos de metal de baja calidad se había ido. Ahora tenía una bella armadura de hierro, laminada y hecha para durar y soportar golpes, casi combinada a propósito con sus bellas hombreras de guardián. Alzó la mirada, contemplándole con un mohín de reprobación en los labios, mientras Caesar tamborileaba con los dedos en la barra.

“Faren fue muy persuasivo,” se justificó, bebiendo de su cerveza con fingida indiferencia. “No sabes cómo puede ponerse cuando está emocionado.”

“Además, ¡son los Héroes de Shaemoor!” anunció Faren, a todas luces encantado de ser cercano con tales personalidades. Gyro dio un trago de cerveza con algo de brusquedad. “No puedo dejar que vayan por ahí en harapos. ¿Qué hay si se encuentran con alguna Condesa? ¡Querrán dejar una buena impresión!”

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, en tono conspirador que ninguno de sus acompañantes siguió de buena gana.

“Sé de buena fuente que cierta dama de alta estirpe estaba muy interesada en la salud de su pequeño grupo de aventuras,” dijo, alzando las cejas y sonriendo con suficiencia. “Solo quiero que lo tengan en cuenta.”

“Gracias, Faren,” le cortó Gyro, aunque rodó los ojos con disimulo. Caesar, sin embargo, quedó pensativo un momento.

Los chismes de nobles tendrían que esperar, sin embargo, ya que Salvatore y Lorenzo habían terminado de cortar leña para el almuerzo, y avanzaban discutiendo en voz baja. Lorenzo gesticulaba y apuntaba, a todas luces dando instrucciones, mientras Salvatore cargaba con un enorme fardo de madera, sin aparentemente hacer mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Caesar en la barra, ninguno pudo quedar indiferente.

“¡Cesare!” exclamó Salvatore, dejando caer el fardo de madera y yendo raudo a abrazarle estrechamente. “¡Me alegra que estés bien!”

“Oh, genial,” se quejó Lorenzo a su vez, resoplando con el alma. “Se acabó la tranquilidad.”

Caesar parecía, en cierto modo, feliz de ser el centro de atención. Un guerrero herido que escapó de entre las garras de la muerte, luego de haber eliminado la amenaza. Sin duda, la noticia correría como fuego en un pastizal seco, y él estaba cada vez más cerca de lograr su cometido.

Gyro pensaba algo similar, y por eso mismo volvió a caer en un silencio pensativo. Los recién llegados saludaron a Faren con una inclinación cortés, sentándose también en la barra luego de recoger la leña de Salvatore. Lorenzo procedió, inmediatamente, a beber de la jarra de cerveza de Caesar, quien le echó una mirada escandalizada antes de intentar recuperarla.

“Tú llevas tres días durmiendo, nosotros llevamos tres días trabajando,” protestó Lorenzo, extendiendo el brazo lejos de su alcance. “Además, no deberías estar bebiendo si acabas de salir del hospital. No deberías dejarle beber, Gyro.”

“Ya dejen eso, les serviré otra,” les detuvo Gyro, conteniendo una sonrisa. Lorenzo no quería reconocer que, muy en el fondo, había estado preocupado por su primo. “No se me ha olvidado mi entrenamiento, Enzo. Cesare puede beberse una cerveza.”

“¡Oh, por los cuernos de Balthazar!” exclamó Faren de pronto, atrayendo las miradas de la concurrencia. “Hablando de entrenamiento, hoy tengo mis primeras lecciones de peleas de espadas. El maestro Bongo me advirtió que odia que sus alumnos lleguen tarde, aunque sea un minuto. ¡Siempre está de mal humor! Ese debe ser el camino de un guerrero.”

Lo pensó detenidamente, mientras los cuatro jóvenes restantes apartaban las miradas disimuladamente. Nadie tenía el corazón para decirle que el maestro Bongo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas eximirse de tener que enseñarle algo.

“¡Como sea! Saluden al joven Alessandro por mí, y yo saludaré a mis amigas de parte de Caesar,” le dio un codazo al aludido, justo sobre las costillas vendadas. Caesar se mordió los labios por dentro, asintiendo mientras contenía una mueca adolorida. “¡Que Lyssa los ampare!”

Se levantó y dio una reverencia, que los demás respondieron con distintos grados de entusiasmo. Luego se dirigió a paso rápido hacia las puertas de Linde de la Divinidad, aplaudiendo dos veces para convocar a sus sirvientes para iniciar el regreso a casa. Gyro iba a suspirar con algo de divertida exasperación, hasta ver que en el mostrador había no menos de diez monedas de oro. Cada cerveza costaba apenas diez piezas de cobre. Con resignación, tomó las monedas y las guardó en su abrigo, mientras Salvatore se ponía al día con Caesar y Lorenzo fingía no prestarle atención.

“Cuando el elemental explotó, nos asustamos de veras,” mencionó Salvatore, encogiéndose ligeramente. “Enzo estuvo débil por varias horas, pero ni Alesso ni tú parecían querer despertar. El Capitán Thackeray se negó a irse de tu lado o del de Alesso hasta que estuvieron estables, se veía muy preocupado.”

Caesar se acabó su cerveza de un trago, ocultando una sonrisa. Se demoró en replicar, carraspeando ligeramente y componiendo una expresión relajada.

“¿Cómo está Alesso?” preguntó de pronto, mirándoles de uno en uno. Salvatore iba a intentar explicarlo, pero el bufido de Gyro le cortó en mitad de intentarlo.

“A veces no lo vemos por horas, y aparece con contactos y dinero,” dijo Gyro, poniéndole una cerveza a Lorenzo. Salvatore esperó la suya pacientemente, mirando con una mezcla de impaciencia y curiosidad el líquido ambarino que Lorenzo parecía disfrutar en demasía. “Supongo que eso significa que ya está bien.”

“Despertó ayer,” agregó Lorenzo, limpiándose la espuma con una ligera mueca, como si se le hubiese agriado la cerveza. “Tan agradable como siempre.”

“Solo quiere ser útil,” agregó Salvatore, mirando a su hermano mayor algo contrariado. “Además, me ayudó con la pata de Ludmila. Ese centauro le dio un buen golpe.”

“Hablando de Ludmila,” le espetó Gyro de pronto, alzando una ceja en su dirección. “Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme.”

Salvatore se enderezó de pronto, enrojeciendo y mirando alrededor para intentar encontrar algo de apoyo, pero Caesar y Lorenzo le miraban con igual curiosidad. Tragó saliva, rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada antes de replicar dubitativamente.

“Yo...yo la encontré, ¿bueno?” dijo, aún sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano mayor a la cara. “Era pequeñita como una cachorrito, no más grande que un gatito bebé. Luego...creció.”

“¿Dónde exactamente te encuentras una progenitora draco salamandra?” le cuestionó Lorenzo entonces, ladeando la cabeza. Salvatore volvió a titubear.

“Ah...uhm…” tronó las articulaciones de sus dedos una a una, tocándose las durezas producidas por disparar el arco largo. “Pues...en la entrada a las alcantarillas, primero. Y segundo, no estoy seguro del todo que sea una draco salamandra.”

Hubo un silencio estupefacto, mientras Salvatore luchaba por encontrar algo más que decir.

“E-es que, verán,” prosiguió nerviosamente, volviendo a tronarse las articulaciones. “Los draco salamandra son típicamente rojos, y Ludmila tiene una cresta azul característica de los dracos de arrecife. Son diferencias sutiles, pero eso, la dieta y el tamaño de...”

“Salva,” le interrumpió de pronto Gyro, mortalmente serio. El aludido bajó la cabeza, nervioso. “¿Cómo se te ocurrió que sería buena solo...? Tomar un animal salvaje que te encontraste en la alcantarilla y… ¿criarlo? ¿En serio?”

“Ludmila es mi amiga,” intentó explicarse Salvatore, alzando ligeramente la voz. “Nos criamos juntos. Y no le ha hecho daño a nadie...excepto a los zapatos de cuero fino de Cesare.”

“¡¿Cómo dices?!” replicó Caesar entonces, levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa. Lorenzo rió cubriéndose la boca, ante lo que Caesar volteó con brusquedad para encararle. “¡Tú cierra la boca!”

“Ya, es suficiente,” les reprendió Gyro, volviendo a mirar a Salvatore. “¿Y no se te ocurrió que tener un animal salvaje suelto por el Distrito de Salma sería absurdamente peligroso?”

“Sí, lo pensé,” replicó Salvatore, con una chispa de rebeldía, aunque aún sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su hermano. “Por eso no se quedaba en casa.”

“¿Dónde la tenías entonces?” inquirió Gyro, aún mortalmente serio. Salvatore pareció luchar contra algo un momento, como todas esas veces que intentaba encubrir a su hermano mellizo en sus correrías.

“En...en casa de una amiga,” dijo con vaguedad, echándole una mirada breve a Caesar. “Ella tiene espacio suficiente.”

Gyro suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Sus hermanos y su primo serían su definitivo fin. Sobre todo considerando la carta que aún ocultaba en su abrigo.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” dijo de pronto Alessandro, prácticamente materializándose detrás de su desmoralizado hermano mellizo. Todos se sobresaltaron, aunque Salvatore se tranquilizó inmediatamente, echándole miradas a los jarrones de cerveza vacíos que se apilaban detrás de Gyro.

“¿Dónde se supone que estabas?” le espetó Gyro entonces, cruzándose de brazos. Como toda respuesta, Alessandro se encogió de hombros.

“Otra cosa que se nos une desde las alcantarillas...” murmuró Caesar, atrayendo la mirada como dardos envenenados de su primo.

“¿Cómo va tu brazo, Cesare?” le espetó, enfrentándose a su mirada altanera y tomando su jarrón de cerveza. “Sería una pena que se demorara varios meses más en sanar.”

“Ya basta, y no hay alcohol para los menores de edad,” volvió a frenarles Gyro, quitándole el jarrón a Alessandro y atrayendo su mirada de desprecio. Finalmente, Salvatore bajó la mirada, comprendiendo que su cerveza nunca llegaría. Caesar, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. “Luego lidiaremos con todo esto. De momento, tenemos que hablar.”

Luego de un segundo de duda, sacó la carta sellada. Todos dejaron sus discusiones para seguir sus movimientos mientras dejaba el sobre en la mesa, con la dirección del remitente escrita claramente en el dorso. Un silencio gélido invadió al grupo, mientras todos iban cayendo en cuenta exactamente qué quería decir aquello.

“Dudo que necesite decirles que esta carta es de mamá,” dijo, nuevamente con mortal seriedad. Un escalofrío se contagió de uno en otro, e incluso Alessandro se mordisqueaba los labios con nerviosismo. “Llegó esta mañana. Es la tercera, una por cada día que hemos estado fuera de casa.”

Respiró hondo, tocando el sobre y volteándolo. El sello aún estaba ahí, intacto.

“Así como lo veo, solo nos queda volver a casa y enfrentar lo que sea que nos espere ahí,” prosiguió, acariciando el sello suavemente. “Pero quería que estuvieran aquí cuando lo hiciera. No voy a enfrentarme a la ira de mamá solo. Aunque soy responsable por todos ustedes, y por todas las estupideces que hicieron durante el ataque de Shaemoor, quisiera al menos algo de apoyo moral para cuando debamos volver.”

Podía notarlo. Las miradas inquisitivas, con algo de rebeldía, con una ligera inquietud. Queriendo rebatirle, queriendo asegurarle que la responsabilidad era compartida. No se esperaba oír la voz diáfana de Caesar alzarse sobre el gélido silencio.

“O podríamos no hacerlo,” dijo con seriedad. Gyro le echó una mirada incrédula, pero Caesar insistió. “Todo mundo sabe que somos los Héroes de Shaemoor. Podemos hacer algo más que trabajar en una taberna y esperar a que nos llamen de vuelta a casa. Podríamos hacer algo bueno por el mundo.”

Aún recordaba las palabras de la sacerdotisa Amelia. Dwayna les había querido con vida. Quizá aquella era la razón de eso. No podían hacer oídos sordos a la llamada.

“¿Estás demente?” le increpó Gyro, mirándole como si Balthazar se le hubiese metido al cuerpo. “Los centauros serían la menor de tus preocupaciones. No tienes idea de lo que hay ahí afuera.”

“Exacto,” replicó Caesar, sin perder pie. “Y tú tampoco lo sabes. ¿No te provoca verlo?”

Nuevamente, el silencio se extendió por el grupo mientras los mayores se enfrentaban. Caesar podía verlo, debajo de la responsabilidad férrea y los estudios. Gyro tenía tantas ganas de ver el mundo como él, tanta sed de románticas aventuras y gloria que le estorbaban a la hora de hacer sus deberes en casa. No eran tan diferentes después de todo. Ambos lo sabían, pero Gyro se esforzaba por olvidarlo.

“Yo...” murmuró Salvatore de pronto, atrayendo las miradas del grupo aunque él no pudiera alzarla de sus botas. “Yo querría verlo.”

“Y yo,” confesó Lorenzo de pronto, de mala gana, como si le estuviesen interrogando. Inmediatamente después de hablar, se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión amarga.

“Es Valle de la Reina,” comentó Alessandro, contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. “Nunca pasa nada en Valle de la Reina.”

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, en sus propios sueños de viajar por el mundo. Gyro apretó los labios entre sí, apartando la mirada. El peso de la responsabilidad por su familia recaería en él algún día. Esperaba estar vivo para lograrlo. Pero no podía negarlo; esas historias contadas a medias y con muchos detalles omitidos que a veces narraba su madre le inflamaban la imaginación. Sus inventos, sus torretas, sus tónicos, podrían solucionarle la vida a la gente. Su entrenamiento de médico había ayudado a tantos en el campo de batalla.

Quizá...quizá no era un plan descabellado. Quizá podría funcionar.

“Entonces,” habló al fin, dubitativo, mirando el sobre nuevamente. “¿Es lo que quieren?”

“Es lo que quiero,” le aseguró Caesar, levantándose en todo su magnífico porte de príncipe.

“Y yo,” le siguió Salvatore, levantándose también. Alesso se encogió de hombros, quedándose junto a su hermano.

“Supongo que yo también,” musitó Lorenzo, aún de brazos cruzados.

Finalmente, Gyro suspiró, abatiendo los hombros. Miró a sus hermanos y a su primo, uno en uno, y asintió una vez.

“De acuerdo,” dijo, tomando la carta sellada entre sus manos. “Juntos hasta el final. Así sea.”

Con decisión, rompió la carta en dos y arrojó ambos pedazos al fuego que ardía a sus espaldas. Caesar sintió que se le encendía el corazón, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa entusiasta. Lorenzo contempló la carta quemándose, dividido entre la dicha y las dudas. Salvatore y Alessandro se tomaron de las manos, dándose valor. Y Gyro se volvió hacia ellos una vez más, con una determinación implacable en la mirada.

“Partiremos mañana al amanecer,” anunció, ignorando el latir desesperado de su corazón. “Vamos a ver qué nos arroja encima Kryta.”

**~o~**

Un día de preparativos y una noche de descanso parecía bastante anticlimático para un cambio rotundo en las vidas de los jóvenes Zeppeli. El amanecer estuvo más lleno de bostezos que de pura y destilada adrenalina, y aunque no llevaban casi equipaje encima, se habían procurado cambios de ropa y arreglos en sus armaduras con el dinero que Faren les había obligado a aceptar. A partir de entonces quedarían aislados de cualquier tipo de ayuda y sustento que no proviniera de sus propias acciones. Debían hacer valer el dinero que les habían dado.

Una de las cosas que Gyro había comprado el día anterior, entre ropa interior y navajas de afeitar, era un mapa actualizado de Valle de la Reina. Había estado pensando largamente en el itinerario a seguir, y aunque no tenía demasiada claridad respecto a dónde les llevaría la vida a partir de entonces -o cómo acabaría aquella aventura, para ser totalmente sinceros-, al menos tenía un plan. O un esbozo de un plan.

“De acuerdo...” dijo, extendiendo su mapa y pensando durante un momento. “Creo que nuestra mejor opción sería irnos por el camino del Fuerte de Shaemoor hacia Arcillar. Hay instructores de artesanía que pueden enseñarnos algo útil para poder sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, además de tener un buen circuito de entrenamiento de los Serafines. El único problema es que el camino pasa por...”

Alzó la cabeza para calibrar reacciones, pero mudó su expresión relajada por una de molesta sorpresa al notar que nadie parecía prestarle atención. Salvatore estaba arrojándole pescado ahumado a Ludmila, quien lo atrapaba al vuelo sin mucho entusiasmo, más para alegrar a su compañero antes que con genuina hambre. Lorenzo revisaba sus alforjas de viaje, intentando acomodar bien un grueso tomo de los  _ Tratados de Magia Ilusoria: Una Disciplina Evanescente _ entre todas las cosas que les servirían para soportar el frío y los elementos, mientras Caesar conversaba animadamente con una joven campesina que llevaba baldes de agua desde el pozo cercano hacia su hogar. Por si fuera poco, Gyro podría jurar que Alessandro había estado frente a él hace un momento, pero ahora por más que volteaba para buscar, no podía encontrarle.

Faltaba más. Guardó el mapa con algo de brusquedad, alzando la voz apenas.

“¡Cinco minutos!” anunció, molesto. Sus hermanos y su primo se volvieron a mirar con distintos grados de molestia. “Una caravana hacia Arcillar partirá en cinco minutos. Si Alesso no aparece, estaremos por nuestra cuenta.”

“Discúlpeme,  _ signorina _ ,” dijo Caesar entonces, besando la mano de la muchacha, quien se sonrojó violentamente. Luego viró desde sus ánimos tranquilos y principescos a una tosca molestia, acercándose nuevamente al grupo. “¿No podrías haber esperado un momento más?”

“Vamos de salida, Cesare,” replicó Gyro entonces, aún buscando a su hermano menor entre la multitud. “No hay tiempo para uno de tus romances.”

Lorenzo soltó una risa disimulada, ante lo que Caesar le miró con mala cara. Salvatore le acariciaba la barbilla a Ludmila, provocando un siseo de satisfacción; el chico y su mascota estaban totalmente ajenos a la escena que transcurría a algunos pasos.

“En vez de perder el tiempo,” les reprendió Gyro entonces, cansado de tener que ser siempre el ordenado del grupo, “podrían ayudarme a buscar a Alesso. Apenas está amaneciendo y ese muchacho ya se escurrió por ahí...”

“Ya volverá, Gyro,” indicó Caesar, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. “Además, es un peso menos, si me lo preguntas.”

Gyro iba a replicar que nadie le había preguntado, pero Caesar le sonreía a una vendedora de pieles con exquisita galantería y ya no le prestaba atención.

“Podríamos partir sin él,” propuso Lorenzo entonces, como si no quiere la cosa. “Una pequeña broma práctica. Si no nos encuentra, será cosa de una lamentable mala suerte.”

“No podemos dejar a Alesso aquí,” irrumpió Salvatore de pronto en la conversación, quitándole a Gyro las palabras de la boca. “Tenemos que permanecer unidos.”

Lorenzo rodó los ojos ante tal vehemencia, y Ludmila levantó la cola y miró hacia el puente que daba a los campos de Shaemoor, en tensión. Gyro alzó una ceja, contemplando al enorme animal con suspicacia y curiosidad a partes iguales. Era demasiado vivaz.

“Miren,” sentenció Gyro con seriedad, intentando hacerse oír por sobre el ruido creciente del pueblo despertando. “No podemos partir sin Alesso, pero tampoco quiero partir sin la caravana. El camino está lleno de-...”

“No vayamos con la caravana,” dijo de pronto Alessandro, apareciendo de entre las sombras. Gyro intentó disimular el susto de muerte, mientras Lorenzo se llevaba una mano al pecho y Caesar gruñía por lo bajo. Ludmila y Salvatore eran los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos de su llegada. “Es mejor ir por el paso de las montañas.”

“Buenos días, hermano,” musitó Gyro, ya definitivamente de mal humor. “¿Y qué tiene de malo ir con la caravana?”

“Las caravanas son un blanco,” explicó sencillamente Alessandro, apegándose a Salvatore inmediatamente. “Nosotros somos viajeros armados. El paso por las montañas es más corto que el camino del Fuerte de Shaemoor.”

“Sin mencionar que está repleto de bandidos,” discutió Gyro, pero Alessandro volvió a irrumpir.

“Mejor bandidos que centauros,” argumentó, ladeando apenas la cabeza. “Y el camino del Fuerte de Shaemoor está lleno de esos.”

Notó la mirada de Caesar, clavada en su persona, y no precisamente con intenciones de cautela. Sus ganas de probar su espada una vez más contra los Tamini le llegaban casi en oleadas de fuerza física. Gyro lo pensó detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

“La caravana tendrá guardias,” argumentó, aún empecinado. “Tendremos ventaja numérica.”

“Pero si no hacemos ruido, podemos pasar desapercibidos por el paso de la montaña,” explicó Alessandro, también insistente. “Es más corto. Es mejor.”

“¿Cómo sabes todo eso?” le cuestionó de pronto Gyro, alzando una ceja. “¿Dónde estabas justo ahora?”

Luego de una vacilación y un ligerísimo enrojecimiento, Alessandro solo se encogió de hombros. Como siempre. Gyro contuvo un gruñido de frustración.

“De acuerdo. Votemos,” propuso, con un suspiro pesado. “Los que quieran partir con la caravana...”

Aparte de él mismo, solo Caesar alzó su mano, con un curioso entusiasmo.

“Y por el paso de las montañas...” dijo, viendo no sin cierta sorpresa que Lorenzo alzó su mano junto a los mellizos. Le miró con extrañeza, y Lorenzo rodó los ojos.

“Suena a lo más lógico,” dijo sencillamente.

“Además, el camino pasa cerca de Manzanar,” agregó Salvatore, con una sonrisa conciliadora. “Podríamos comprar algunas manzanas frescas de los huertos. Y un poco de pie de manzana. Es legendario.”

Caesar se veía decepcionado de no poder enfrentarse de nuevo a los centauros, pero no parecía demasiado preocupado por la perspectiva del paso montañoso. Probablemente tenía ganas de probar fuerzas luego de su tiempo fuera de servicio, y aquello era todo lo que le importaba. Gyro volvió a mirar a Alessandro, quien le sostuvo la mirada con un ligero toque de desafío en su, mayormente, inexpresivo rostro. Y tuvo que ceder con un suspiro resignado.

“De acuerdo,” dijo al fin, mirando hacia el oeste. El cielo aún se veía demasiado pálido, con apenas algunos ribetes dorados y rosa que hablaban del amanecer. “Marcharemos por nuestra cuenta.”

Si aquella no era la peor idea posible para comenzar su aventura, no sabía qué era.

**~o~**

El camino de Manzanar les llevaba a través del puente de Shaemoor, mientras el sol se arrastraba perezosamente por los prados verdes y arrancaba reflejos cristalinos al agua de los aspersores, produciendo uno que otro arcoíris cerca del suelo. Los cinco jóvenes aventureros intentaban esquivar los charcos resultantes en el camino, mientras Ludmila abría las fauces para sorber algunas gotas de agua de regadío y refrescar sus escamas, siempre ligeramente más calientes que el aire circundante.

Gyro intentaba resistir el impulso de volver a mirar el mapa para asegurarse que estuvieran en el camino correcto, a pesar de saber que solo debían sortear un desvío hacia el este e ir en dirección contraria del Fuerte. Siendo totalmente honesto, no tenía muy clara idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Solo sabía que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanos menores, así como a su primo, para devolverlos en una pieza. A pesar de haber ido en contra de sus órdenes de que volvieran a casa inmediatamente, aún no olvidaba las palabras de su padre.

Se preguntó si tendría alguna chuchería que requería reparaciones en los bolsillos para pasar el rato, hasta que oyó voces que venían desde los campos de trigo del farmero Jeb. Su madre le había comentado que el padre de Jeb antes que él había sido el responsable personal de alimentar a toda la aldea de Shaemoor antes de la coronación de la Reina, por lo que no pudo evitar reducir el paso y echar una mirada.

Los campos se veían secos y algo maltratados, con surcos torcidos que se interrumpían entre sí, más parecidos a madrigueras de conejos que a campos de trigo. Alrededor de los almiares habían misteriosas marcas de quemadura, por si fuera poco, y en la suma los terrenos no parecían poder estar listos para la época de la siembra.

“Primero las sierpes, ahora bandidos,” dijo una mujer madura y enérgica, arando la tierra alrededor de unas débiles plantas de trigo, aún verdes. “Si esto sigue así, no tendré la energía para atender al ganado.”

“Si los bandidos vuelven a quemar esta siembra,” replicó el hombre a su vez, calvo y quemado por el sol de los campos, “tendremos que considerar vender, Diah. No nos queda otra.”

La mujer, Diah, se apartó el cabello castaño de la cara, apoyándose en su azada para mirarle con reproche.

“El día que vendamos será el día que yo muera sobre estas tierras, Jeb,” le advirtió, entornando los ojos. “Ya sea comida por una sierpe gigante o asesinada por bandidos.”

“Hey, chicos,” musitó Gyro, deteniéndose de golpe. El resto del grupo le echó miradas de confusión, excepto Alessandro, que también había estado contemplando los campos de trigo. “Creo que es hora de que aprendan lo que es el verdadero heroísmo.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” le espetó Caesar, a todas luces desafiante. Gyro sonrió, volteándose para enfrentarle. Justo el hueso que quería picar.

“Nyo, primo. Ser un héroe no tiene que ver con qué tan bien uses la espada,” replicó, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver que Caesar apretaba los labios ligeramente. “Sino que con el trabajo duro que haces para ayudar a tu prójimo.”

El aludido entornó apenas la mirada, pero no replicó. Aún llevaba consigo las palabras de la sacerdotisa Amelia, después de todo. Solo que había esperado que ayudar a los demás involucrara un poco más de acción que el lento crecimiento de las cosechas.

“Así que bien,” prosiguió Gyro, dando una palmada entusiasta. “¿Querían aventuras? Comencemos la aventura ayudando al viejo Jeb con la granja.”

Oyó distintas voces rezongar en variados niveles de insatisfacción, pero sin esperar reclamos avanzó hacia los granjeros a paso rápido. Luego de un breve momento de vacilación y miradas entre ellos, los cuatro aventureros restantes avanzaron tras Gyro.

“¿Por qué siempre empiezas con eso de la muerte?” protestó Jeb, ajeno al grupo que se aproximaba. “Quien al Oscuro llama al Oscuro invoca, ya sabes cómo es esto.”

“Solo lo he dicho dos veces, viejo gruñón,” replicó Diah, volviendo al trabajo. “Y ya veremos si Grenth logra arrancarme de estas tierras antes de terminar la cosecha. Con todo lo que nos ha costado-...”

La mujer se detuvo al notar al grupo de chicos que se acercaban, enderezándose una vez más. Jeb siguió su mirada, también irguiéndose y echándoles un ojo con desconfianza. Gyro se detuvo frente a ellos, sonriéndoles ampliamente y exhibiendo su dentadura de brillo metálico.

“¿Qué hay, vecinos de Shaemoor?” exclamó alegremente. Diah fue la primera en responder, fríamente.

“Di lo que quieres rápido,” le espetó, señalando los campos con un gesto. “Dirigir una granja no deja demasiado tiempo para conversaciones.”

Gyro se vio coartado a mitad del acto, y parpadeó un par de veces intentando retomar el hilo. Jeb le puso la mano en el hombro a Diah, tomando la palabra por ella.

“Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, jóvenes,” dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás también. “Ya no tenemos tiempo para los forasteros. No sabemos si podremos lidiar con todo esto; tenemos vacas que alimentar, campos que atender, y una infestación de sierpes que sabrá Melandru de dónde salió. Y lo peor son los bandidos, que no paran de intentar quemar nuestras plantaciones.”

“¿Por qué bandidos?” preguntó Alessandro de pronto, adelantándose al grupo ante la sorpresa de todos. Jeb dio un suspiro hondo antes de replicar.

“Quieren que nos vayamos de aquí, hacia Linde de la Divinidad,” explicó, mirando hacia los lejanos muros de la ciudad. “Si hacemos eso, la gente comenzará a pasar hambre. ¿Por qué los propios humanos son tan crueles mientras luchamos por nuestra existencia contra los centauros?”

El ambiente de pronto se ensombreció. Jeb y Diah se miraron entre ellos con tristeza, recordando el ataque del día anterior, y Gyro le echó una mirada a sus hermanos en busca de inspiración. El primero en hablar, sin embargo, fue Caesar, alzando la barbilla en desafío hacia la suerte de la humanidad.

“Sin lugar a dudas, le daremos una mano,” dijo, una vez más haciendo gala de la potencia casi mágica de sus palabras. “Mientras haya gente que se apegue a sus valores, aún hay esperanza para nosotros.”

Gyro le contempló atentamente, con algo de sorna, intentando descubrir la vacilación del engaño en su voz. Le sorprendió notar su expresión férrea, y esas ganas incombustibles de ayudar al más débil. Suavizó su expresión. A veces le juzgaba de forma demasiado dura. Caesar; muy en el fondo, detrás de su aura de príncipe, era un muchacho justo que había salido de los callejones de Salma menos peleón, y más noble.

“Gracias por esas palabras, chico,” replicó Jeb, esbozando una triste sonrisa. “Y por ofrecernos ayuda. Supongo que seguir pensando en nuestras desgracias no ayudará a nadie. Será mejor enfocarnos en lo que podemos hacer para resistir.”

Como respuesta, Caesar sonrió a su vez, asintiendo. Sus primos le miraban con ligera extrañeza, y Diah le dedicó una muy excepcional sonrisa, antes de espabilar de golpe.

“Oh, ¿una mano? ¡Eso es lo que necesitaba oír!” dijo, de pronto mucho más amable. “Pueden cooperar manteniendo al ganado ocupado. Y espantando a esas malditas sierpes. Oh, y si llega esos malditos ladrones a quemar mis campos, ¡denles una buena lección!”

“Por supuesto,” replicó Caesar, con una ligerísima inclinación. Y hasta ahí llegó la agradable sorpresa de todos, cuando se adelantó hacia Diah para besar el dorso de su mano. “Por cierto, mi nombre es Caesar Zeppeli, y estoy a sus pies.”

La ruda granjera, con el rostro cubierto de sudor y las mejillas sonrosadas, se abanicó rápidamente, mientras Gyro y sus hermanos lucían diversos grados de frustración cósmica. Jeb pareció confundido un momento, observando la escena con una ceja alzada.

“Por Melandru, qué muchachos más voluntariosos,” exclamó, echándole una mirada sonriente a Jeb. “¿No lo crees, cariño?”

“¿Ca...cariño?” repitió Caesar perplejo, dejando caer su mano inmediatamente y enderezándose. Jeb carraspeó, haciendo una mueca.

“Sí, de seguro les hará bien gastar energía en el arado,” comentó, mientras los demás intentaban en vano ocultar su mortificación.

“¡En fin!” exclamó Gyro de pronto, señalando hacia los campos repletos de agujeros de sierpe y vacas ociosas. “Mejor nos ponemos a ello.”

Los cinco cruzaron el cercado dando leves asentimientos como saludo, incluyendo a Caesar, que derechamente hizo una reverencia hacia la pareja de granjeros antes de pasar hacia los campos. Era una granja relativamente pequeña, en comparación con los vastos campos de Beetletun, pero aún así era demasiado trabajo para dos personas. Sin mencionar los levísimos temblores, ahí donde las sierpes se escurrían bajo los pies de los aventureros.

Salvatore y Ludmila inmediatamente comenzaron a rastrear y pisotear agujeros de sierpe, hasta que las pequeñas criaturas acorazadas salían de sus escondrijos y podían disponer de ellas. Alessandro también se puso a ello con reducido entusiasmo, más preocupado de los campos circundantes que de los montículos de sierpe, mientras Gyro contemplaba a las vacas con aires meditabundos, y estas le devolvían una mirada desinteresada con sus enormes y brillantes ojos negros. Lorenzo musitaba quejas en voz baja, mirando el sol con los ojos entornados y seguro que se le quemaría la nariz y las mejillas mientras atendía una hilera de mazorcas cercana al edificio principal de la granja, y Caesar parecía dividido entre las diferentes tareas. Lorenzo podía hacer clones para hacer más rápida la tarea de echar agua en los sembrados que aún no estaban en temporada, y Alesso y Salva eran grandes rastreadores.

Sin muchas ideas, se puso a un lado de Gyro, que aún contemplaba a la vaca atentamente.

“¿Qué estás esperando?” preguntó, con curiosidad. Gyro se demoró en responder.

“¿Te parece que esta vaca está aburrida?” replicó con otra pregunta, aún mirando al animal atentamente. Caesar alzó una ceja.

“Es una vaca,” respondió a su vez, confundido. Gyro le hizo callar con un gesto.

“La semana pasada oí que los charr tienen la mejor carne porque hacen felices a sus vacas,” comentó, sin despegar la mirada de la vaca y sin notar la mueca de su primo cuando mencionó a aquellos enormes seres de rasgos gatunos. “En la hacienda de Charradris. Dicen que las hacen reír cuando están aburridas, y conversan con ellas cuando están deprimidas.”

Con una vacilación, pero tomando seguridad luego, Gyro se sentó frente al animal, mirándolo atentamente. La vaca movió su cola con algo más de ahínco como toda respuesta.

“¿Ves? Le gusta,” sentenció Gyro entonces, sonriendo ampliamente. Caesar hizo una mueca.

“Es una vaca,” repitió, incrédulo y dudando de la cordura de los charr y de su primo. Gyro le echó una mirada sobre el hombro.

“Vamos, Cesare,” le animó, con una leve sonrisa burlona. “¿Dónde quedaron tus bonitas palabras de hace un rato? Es hora de ayudar a esta gente -y a sus vacas- a resistir.”

Caesar entornó la mirada, claramente ofendido. Gyro no pudo evitar cierta satisfacción perversa al notarlo. Después de todo, por su causa habían acabado en todo aquel embrollo.

“Ve a buscar un saco de pienso y dales algo de comida,” le animó, sintiendo de pronto el hocico de la vaca darle un golpecito en la sien. Reclamando atención. “Así crecerán grandes y felices.”

Alzando la nariz hacia el cielo y con los puños apretados, Caesar obedeció, volviendo al cabo cargando con algo de dificultad con un saco de pienso fresco. Lentamente, las vacas se movieron de sus lugares de descanso, acercándose al rubio héroe con cara de pocos amigos y rodeándolo con mugidos insistentes.

“Nyo,” rió Gyro, haciéndole una mueca a su vaca, que no había acudido al llamado de la comida. Como respuesta, el animal volvió a agitar su cola con entusiasmo.

Cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de tarea, Salvatore siendo un éxito con las vacas, Caesar regando las cosechas a regañadientes junto a un distraído Alessandro, y Lorenzo y Gyro buscando sierpes entre los surcos de trigo. Lentamente Caesar comenzaba a perder la paciencia, intentando no mojar su armadura o llenarla de barro, aunque cada vez que Diah le sonreía cuando se cruzaban y Jeb les llevaba un vaso de jugo de manzana helado, se obligaba a tragarse sus reclamos. Sentía que todo aquello estaba muy por debajo de sus capacidades. Pero los granjeros se veían felices. Eso tenía que contar de algo para pagar su deuda con Dwayna.

En un momento, Caesar se cruzó con Alessandro, que iba con un cubo vacío de agua hacia el pozo cercano. Le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, aunque se sorprendió cuando no fue correspondido. Antes al contrario; el muchacho se veía increíblemente concentrado, aunque no en la tarea que ambos tenían entre manos. Echaba miradas hacia el lejano horizonte, donde se entreveía la represa occidental a lo lejos, con un ligero aire de preocupación. Le siguió observando sobre el hombro un momento, suspicaz, y contemplando el camino hacia el norte a su vez, intentando descifrar qué miraba con tal insistencia. Sin embargo, nada parecía moverse en los tranquilos campos que daban a la represa, con un pequeño río interpuesto que podía oírse de cuando en cuando.

“¿Cuánto más tenemos que hacer esto, Gyro?” protestó Lorenzo, dando pisotones sobre un agujero de sierpe. El aludido frunció el ceño, contando con los dedos y haciendo cálculos.

“Hasta que nos digan que es suficiente, creo,” replicó, volviendo a su tarea. Lorenzo arrugó la nariz, aunque antes de poder replicar una sierpe surgió del suelo e intentó morderle las piernas.

Le lanzó haces de magia mientras retrocedía de un salto, murmurando improperios. Y cuando la sierpe emitió un chirrido agudo y volvió a esconderse, se apartó el cabello de la cara y suspiró.

“Realmente no quieres ir por ese paso, ¿cierto?” dijo entonces, echándole una mirada acerada. Gyro se detuvo apenas un momento, antes de seguir molestando a las sierpes.

“No,” replicó secamente, frunciendo el ceño. Lorenzo alzó una ceja. “No me mires así. Estuve averiguando, y realmente es una mala idea. Dicen que hay una base de bandidos cerca, y te roban hasta los calzoncillos si tienen la oportunidad.”

Finalmente, Gyro disparó una munición de escopeta hacia el agujero, obteniendo un agudo chirrido y un breve temblor de tierra en retirada como respuesta. Sonrió satisfecho.

“Además, estos granjeros necesitaban nuestra ayuda,” dijo, apartándose el flequillo de la frente y enjugándose el sudor. “Somos los Héroes de Shaemoor. Va con el título.”

Lorenzo consideró replicar con acidez, pero un temblor de tierra, más fuerte que los anteriores, hizo que ambos hermanos perdieran pie y cayeran al suelo. Luego de un momento de confusión en el que ambos intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad, un nuevo temblor sacudió hasta los mismos cimientos de la granja cercana. Alessandro dejó caer el balde con agua, dando un paso sombrío hacia sus hermanos con las dagas preparadas, como si hubiera estado listo para un desastre en cualquier momento, mientras Caesar echaba una mirada cautelosa hacia los campos. Salvatore, por su parte, sacó su arco y flecha inmediatamente, apuntando directamente al lugar donde los temblores eran más fuertes.

“¡Gyro, Enzo!” dijo en voz alta, mientras Diah y Jeb también contemplaban, perplejos, la situación. “Estamos sobre una colmena de sierpes. ¡Dulce Melandru, cómo no lo vi antes!”

“¿Colmena?” exclamó Caesar, avanzando con su espada desenvainada. Tuvo que apoyarse en las vallas de los campos para no caer cuando un nuevo temblor sacudió el terreno. “¿Quieres decir que vendrán más?”

“Más, y más grandes,” explicó Salvatore, haciendo círculos cada vez más cercanos a donde estaban sus hermanos, ambos con las armas preparadas. “Si fuera un nido aislado, solo tendríamos que preocuparnos de las sierpes guardianas. Pero si esto es una colmena...”

Una vez más, otro temblor sacudió los campos, pero esta vez la tierra se agrietó y alzó mientras un montículo se levantaba desde el centro de la siembra. Diah dio un grito ahogado, mirando cómo el montículo crecía y crecía hasta ser más alto que cualquiera de los aventureros reunidos a su alrededor. Finalmente, y haciendo que Alessandro diera una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar las esquirlas de roca disparadas a gran velocidad, una enorme sierpe se alzó sobre los dos metros, siseando amenazadoramente.

“¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esa cosa?” musitó Jeb con un hilo de voz. Su mujer dio un grito de frustración, empuñando una pala como si fuera un poderoso báculo.

“¡No tengo tiempo para sierpes gigantes!” exclamó, intentando adelantarse pero detenida por su esposo. “¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!”

Gyro echó una mirada a los granjeros antes de fijarla en la enorme bestia, quien volvió su fiera cabeza en su dirección. Sin duda, no le había agradado que disparara municiones de rifle sobre sus pequeños.

“¡¿Salva?!” gritó, sin romper contacto visual con la sierpe. El muchacho titubeó antes de replicar.

“¡E-es la reina!” dijo, intentando mantenerse calmado para dar un disparo certero. “¡Es una sierpe reina!”

Gyro se echó a un costado, justo a tiempo para esquivar una mordida letal. Alessandro resopló entre la polvareda, adelantándose para darle unos golpes de navaja y descubriendo que su piel acorazada era mucho más dura que la de sus crías. Salvatore seguía apuntándole, dando un silbido para anunciarle a Ludmila que era hora de atacar, mientras Caesar y Lorenzo alzaban sus escudos -uno físico y otro mágico- para bloquear las rocas que les lanzaba mientras avanzaban.

“¡Mis balas hacen poco y nada!” anunció Gyro, disparándole en la barbilla sin resultados. Tuvo que apartarse una vez más, antes de que la sierpe le aplastara con su peso. “¿Alguna sugerencia?”

“¡Sigue disparando!” replicó Caesar con un gruñido, dando un corte con su espada que apenas pudo penetrar las escamas. “¿Enzo?”

“¡Puedo aturdirla!” anunció, enviando a sus clones a explotar a su alrededor. Caesar se cubrió con su escudo, echándole una mirada asesina que Lorenzo ignoró. “¡Y eso es todo!”

“¡Salva!” exclamó Alessandro, con voz inusualmente alta. El aludido se mordía el labio duramente, respirando cada vez más agitado.

“¡Inmovilícenla!” replicó finalmente, con una gota de sudor resbalando desde la sien por el esfuerzo de mantener la cuerda de su arco tensa.

“¡A la orden!” dijo Gyro, cambiando la munición de su rifle. Al siguiente disparo, una red se extendió a gran velocidad, envolviendo el cuerpo de la sierpe. Sin embargo, la bestia aún se movía, debatiéndose violentamente para intentar liberarse.

Con una maldición musitada entre dientes, Alessandro utilizó una cuerda con gancho que mantenía en su cinturón para tironear de la cabeza de la sierpe. Dándose cuenta de lo que planeaba, Caesar sujetó la cuerda también, y entre ambos obligaron a la bestia a inclinarse. La sierpe abría y cerraba la boca rugiendo amenazadora, y Salvatore dudaba en los escasos espacios en los que veía su húmedo y blando interior.

“¡Salva!” gritó Gyro, de pronto comprendiendo sus intenciones y uniéndose a los demás en tirar la cuerda, seguido de Lorenzo. “¡Servido!”

“Déjenla así,” musitó el muchacho, pero las manos le temblaban. Las cuerdas de la red de Gyro se cortaban una a una. “Solo necesito...”

Una de las cuerdas cortadas le dio a Caesar en el brazo, dura como un látigo, y provocando un tañido de metal contra su armadura. Los granjeros observaban con impotencia, Jeb aún sujetando a Diah, y poco a poco los aventureros resbalaban, incapaces de contener a la sierpe por mucho más tiempo.

“¡Salva, por Dwayna, termina con esto!” volvió a insistir Gyro, sintiendo la cuerda resbalarse entre sus manos y calentar sus guantes de cuero. El muchacho aún dudaba, mordisqueádose el labio.

De pronto, la sierpe cambió de táctica y comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando a los cuatro jóvenes consigo de vuelta al agujero de donde había salido. Todos clamaban el nombre del joven guardabosques, quien aún dudaba, cada vez más agitado. Ludmila también sujetó la cuerda con sus poderosas fauces, intentando ayudar, pero no había caso; la bestia llevaba la ventaja, arrastrándoles a todos de vuelta a su guarida, probablemente para alimentar a sus nuevas crías en pago por las perdidas. Salvatore sintió que le temblaba el labio, sin poder soportar la presión. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, y dejándolo a la voluntad de Melandru, dejó ir la flecha.

Un lamento gutural y gorjeante se extendió por los campos. La sierpe, de pronto, dejó de tirar, y todos tuvieron que saltar a un costado cuando el enorme cuerpo se balanceó peligrosamente hacia ellos. Se derrumbó cuan larga era sobre los campos resecos, mientras una multitud de surcos nuevos salían desde los alrededores del enorme cadáver, dispersándose lejos de los terrenos de la granja. Con un hondo suspiro, Gyro se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, mientras Caesar se levantaba con dificultad, Lorenzo se enjugaba el sudor de la frente, y Alessandro volvía a tomar sus dagas, en tensión.

Salvatore respiraba agitado, dejándose caer de rodillas casi con un sollozo. Aún le temblaban las manos, sujetando el arco con fuerza incierta, mientras Ludmila volvía a su lado para rozarle con su cola en señal de consuelo.

“Lo siento,” murmuró el guardabosques, contemplándose las manos. “Es solo que… todo fue demasiado rápido, y no sabía si podría hacerlo, y no sabría qué hacer si les pasa algo, solo...”

“Levanta, Salva,” replicó Alessandro, sorprendiendo a todos por su sequedad. Usualmente, era el más protector de su mellizo. Sin embargo, no le miraba a él, sino que volvía a mirar al horizonte, palideciendo delicadamente. “Esto es solo el inicio.”

Esta vez, Caesar también pudo verlo claramente. Una luz intensa, probablemente el reflejo de un espejo, brillaba a intervalos regulares, como si enviaran un mensaje. Avanzó hacia los dos hermanos, mientras Gyro sujetaba su rifle, intrigado.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Caesar, sujetando su escudo.

“Bandidos,” replicó Alessandro, alzando sus dagas.

Los cinco se enderezaron, contemplando las colinas herbosas del norte, de pronto ya no tan vacías. Oscuras figuras avanzaban a toda velocidad, y clamores y órdenes se dejaban oír por la campiña silenciosa. Diah y Jeb callaron, mirando las oleadas de bandidos que venían a hacer leña de un árbol caído, aprovechándose del reciente ataque para asaltar la granja mientras estuvieran cansados y vulnerables.

“¿Lo sabías?” musitó Gyro hacia Alessandro, volviendo a cambiar la munición de su rifle. El muchacho calló un momento, bajando la vista al suelo.

“Era una posibilidad,” admitió, apretando los puños alrededor de sus dagas. Gyro no hizo más comentarios, solo apretó los labios en reprobación mientras apuntaba hacia las figuras móviles, aún lejanas.

Los bandidos se cubrían con máscaras de cuero, y venían provistos de antorchas y espadas para combatir a cualquier resistencia. Salvatore titubeó antes de volver a alzar su arco, decidido a no dejarse superar de nuevo y envalentonado por la presencia de su familia. Alessandro dejó caer pequeños objetos redondos, parecidos a canicas, que rodaron por el suelo frente a todos, mientras Lorenzo mantenía aún su cetro alzado, listo para tomar represalias apenas estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca.

“Esos malditos quieren quemar nuestras cosechas,” oyeron comentar a Jeb, mientras Diah volvía a forcejear.

“¡¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto?!” gritó la mujer, iracunda. “¡¿Acaso no comen como los demás?!”

“Gyro, estamos agotados,” murmuró Lorenzo, aún recuperándose de la anterior batalla. Ya podían contar hasta el último cabello de sus atacantes. “¿No deberíamos irnos?”

“No,” intervino Caesar, avanzando de pronto y separándose del grupo. “Si quieren fuego, fuego tendrán.”

Su espada brilló con un aura azulada, y no fue lo único. Salvatore se sorprendió cuando la punta de su flecha se encendió en una llamarada azul, así como las dagas de Alessandro y el núcleo del cetro de Lorenzo. Gyro sintió que su rifle se calentaba entre sus manos, infundido con aquel fuego imperecedero que recordaba a las fábulas de las altas murallas de Ascalon.

“Cesare,” intentó disuadirle Gyro, pero el joven miraba a sus objetivos con decisión.

“Si les faltan fuerzas, yo las restauraré,” proclamó, con su espada preparada y su escudo alzado. “Es mi deber como guardián.”

El primer bandido pisó una de las canicas de Alessandro, liberando un humo acre y venenoso tal y como contra los centauros en el fuerte de Shaemoor. Sin esperar ninguna otra señal y con un brillo cegador como toda advertencia, Caesar apareció frente a los bandidos, ya debilitados por el veneno, y les golpeó con aquel fuego interno que se adivinaba en sus momentos de mayor fortaleza y descarnada emoción.

Alessandro también se adelantó, derribando de un salto a uno de los bandidos que intentaba encontrar su camino fuera del humo mientras alzaba su máscara. Salvatore disparó una flecha incendiaria mientras Lorenzo bloqueaba otra dirigida hacia él, devolviendo una onda de poderosa magia que aturdió y cegó a los bandidos cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

Caesar peleaba con una ira vindicativa, ahora dando golpes con su escudo, ahora dando cortes secos y precisos con su espada, moviéndose por el campo de batalla como una brillante saeta, infundido por la Virtud de la justicia. Alessandro, por su parte, se cuidaba a cada paso, evitando quedar rodeado y, a la vez, que le quitaran la máscara de cuero. Ludmila se les unió en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, imponente y protectora a la vez, impidiendo el paso hacia los campos.

Gyro se concentraba en los enemigos cuando oyó a Diah dar voces, alertándole de los arqueros. Justo detrás de las oleadas que intentaban acceder, se alzó una lluvia de flechas incendiarias, alcanzando algunos de los almiares y propagando el fuego rápidamente. Dudó apenas un segundo, echándole una mirada a Lorenzo antes de sujetarle el brazo, impidiéndole seguir atacando.

“¡Toma un balde y ayúdame,!” exclamó, señalando los fuegos. Lorenzo solo necesitó un vistazo para asentir, siguiendo a su hermano mayor hacia el pozo.

Gyro dejó caer una torreta de curación para ayudar a Caesar, Alessandro, Ludmila y Salvatore, quienes impedían el paso de los bandidos mientras los demás apagaban los fuegos. Lorenzo echaba miradas hacia los campos, notando que cada vez que apagaban uno de los fuegos, surgían dos más. Entornó la mirada, dirigiéndose al mayor.

“¡Si no derribamos a esos arqueros, esto no se acabará nunca!” gritó, echando agua a un nuevo incendio que amenazaba con propagarse hacia toda la cosecha. Gyro asintió, con los dientes apretados.

“¡Estoy en eso!” replicó Caesar desde el frente, oyéndoles por sobre el entrechocar de las armas y los golpes a su armadura.

Una vez más, fijó su atención en su objetivo; los arqueros preparaban una nueva barrida de flechas incendiarias, decididos a destruir aquella granja. Con un movimiento de su espada y un nuevo destello cegador, atravesó las filas enemigas, reapareciendo con un estallido de fuego azul frente al primer arquero.

Al notar que estaban siendo diezmados por los jóvenes aventureros, una serie de brillos del espejo que antes vieran les dio a los bandidos la señal de retirada, y no se demoraron en huir de la granja a toda carrera, arrastrando a sus heridos. Caesar dio un respiro de alivio, antes de oír el silbido de una espada a sus espaldas. Rápidamente volteó para detener el ataque, encontrándose cara a cara con un joven bandido que le observaba atentamente. Luego, sonrió.

“El Terror de Salma salió de su madriguera,” dijo, escupiendo al suelo sin dejar de presionar con su espada. “Espera y verás, Zeppeli. Tú y los tuyos la pagarán caro.”

Caesar demudó la expresión, sorprendido. Y antes de que pudiese contraatacar, el bandido desapareció entre las sombras, dando un paso sombrío hacia atrás y uniéndose a los demás en la fuga.

Antes de que pudiera reponerse de la impresión, sintió un agarre de acero en su hombro. Al volverse, se encontró con Gyro, quien le miraba con fuego en los ojos. Le señaló acusadoramente, zamarreándolo.

“¡Deja de hacer eso!” ordenó, rechinando los dientes. “¡Deja de lanzarte de cabeza al peligro como un maníaco, por los cuernos de Balthazar!”

“¡Hey!” protestó Caesar entonces, soltándose del agarre con un manotazo. “Me deshice de los arqueros, ¿o no?”

“¡Eso no es...!” Gyro gruñó, alzando los brazos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. “Si te mueres, espero que caigas derechito al Tormento.”

“No es nada, primo, solo cumplía con mi trabajo deshaciéndome de los bandidos,” replicó Caesar, cáustico, cruzándose de brazos. Antes de que Gyro pudiese seguir, sin embargo, oyeron la voz de Diah.

“¡Les dieron una lección!” celebró, alzando su pala mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos. “Por favor, acepten un almuerzo casero como pago por toda su ayuda. ¡No la habríamos contado sin ustedes!”

“Muchas gracias, Diah,” respondió Gyro, sonriendo nerviosamente. “Pero en realidad nosotros...”

“Aceptamos con mucho gusto su propuesta,  _ signorina _ ,” interrumpió Caesar, con una reverencia. Gyro le echó una mirada acerada, pero no replicó. “Es solo parte de nuestro trabajo como Héroes de Shaemoor.”

“Los héroes también necesitan comer,” observó Diah, haciéndoles una seña para que todos vinieran con ella. “Vengan, Jeb hace unas hamburguesas espectaculares cuando está inspirado, mi viejo gruñón.”

“Tenemos suficientes provisiones, Cesare,” le espetó Gyro en voz baja, mientras Alessandro avanzaba con pasos cautelosos hacia la casa, seguido de Salvatore y Lorenzo. “Para varios días. No lo necesitamos.”

“Mira a mis primos, Gyro,” replicó Caesar entonces, señalándoles. Salvatore aún se veía desanimado, algo alejado de su mellizo, mientras Lorenzo jadeaba visiblemente y se apartaba el cabello de la cara. Alessandro se veía, curiosamente, temeroso. “Les hará bien comer algo delicioso que no sea carne seca y pan duro.”

“No llegaremos a Arcillar esta noche a este paso,” discutió Gyro, aunque siguió a su primo camino a la casa. Caesar se encogió de hombros.

“Relájate, ya nos quedaremos en Manzanar, o algo así,” dijo sencillamente, olfateando el aroma de carne asada y sintiendo que se le abría el apetito. “¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?”

A Gyro se le ocurrieron muchas posibilidades. Caesar, por su parte, realmente no quería enfrentar el paso de montaña ahora.

**~o~**

Luego de un almuerzo reponedor, los cinco jóvenes se despidieron de Diah y Jeb para proseguir con su viaje. Los campos de Shaemoor, por el momento libres de bandidos, se abrían una vez más, invitantes para ellos, mientras la represa de Linde de la Divinidad Occidental se hacía cada vez más alta a medida que se acercaban. De camino ayudaron a quienes pudieron; Salvatore dio consejos y ayudó a alejar a dracos de las zonas de pesca del río, y Lorenzo les ayudó a los trabajadores de la represa a encontrar y evitar a elementales de roca que pudieran ponerles en peligro, mientras Caesar luchaba contra los que habían provocado al pasar. Gyro, por su parte, ayudó a tapar las fugas de agua, y Alessandro contemplaba ahora el sur, silencioso y vacío.

El camino a Manzanar, desde la represa, era breve. Los chicos estaban cansados, e incluso Alesso dejaba la vigilancia constante y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Ciertamente, el programa estaba arruinado; pero la perspectiva de descansar luego de todo un día de ayudar a sus vecinos les tentaba a todos por igual.

Fue a media tarde, mientras el cielo viraba lentamente a tonos más anaranjados, que avistaron la balsámica sombra de los árboles frutales del Manzanar de Eda. La fragancia de la fruta provocaba echarse en la hierba fresca y dormitar, soñando con pasteles de manzana recién horneados en tardes de verano de la infancia. 

Mientras caminaban por entre los árboles, Caesar le echó una mirada a los brillantes frutos rojos que colgaban desde las ramas, tentadores y jugosos. Le provocaba robar alguna y probarla, como lo habría hecho a sus quince, pero le detuvo algo más que la rectitud moral de su profesión. Y es que los árboles estaban llenos de telas de araña, que se entrelazaban y entretejían como un blanco velo de seda sobre las ramas más altas. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, obligándose a apartar la vista. Si había algo que detestaba en el mundo eran las arañas, los mosquitos, los ciempiés, y cualquier bicho que se arrastrara y tuviera la capacidad de caerle encima y abrirse camino por entre los recovecos de su armadura, con sus patas peludas y sus colmillos venenosos. Absolutamente asqueroso. Incluso le quitaba el apetito.

Por otro lado, a cada paso, Salvatore se veía más animado. La perspectiva de los pies de manzana de Eda le animaba sobremanera, por más que Ludmila olisqueara el ambiente con desconfianza. Lorenzo parecía completamente desinteresado en el ambiente, echando miradas a su alrededor con poco entusiasmo, mientras que Gyro avanzaba frente al grupo con decisión, y Alessandro se dejaba guiar sin oponer resistencia, por una vez.

Por entre los árboles se podía divisar una granja sencilla y pulcra, de paredes doradas a la manera de las casas de Shaemoor. Cada cierto tiempo, voces se dejaban oír; la suave cadencia de una dama, seguido de los nerviosos regateos de un joven trabajador. Gyro apretó el paso, aprehensivo, y saliendo sin previo aviso desde las sombras de la huerta, sorprendiendo a los trabajadores y a la mujer.

Luego de un momento de perplejidad, sonrió ampliamente, enseñándoles todos los dientes en un gesto afable.

“¿Qué hay, vecinos?” dijo, repitiendo su anterior introducción con igual entusiasmo. “Mis hermanos, mi primo y yo buscamos un lugar donde poder pasar la noche antes de seguir camino hacia Arcillar. No tenemos dinero, pero podemos trabajar en lo que sea que nos pida.”

“No exactamente en lo que sea,” musitó Lorenzo por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. Gyro le ignoró.

“Así que, ¿qué dicen?” prosiguió, ensanchando su brillante sonrisa. Luego de otra pausa llena de confusión, la mujer se adelantó, sonriendo.

“Querido, no podrían haber llegado en un mejor momento,” anunció, ofreciéndole una mano ruda que contrastaba con su apariencia suave, llena de durezas por su trabajo en la granja. “Mi nombre es Eda, quizá me reconozcan por mis famosos pies y pasteles de manzana.”

“¡Sí!” exclamó Salvatore, entusiasta. “Nosotros somos Zeppeli, de Linde de la Divinidad.”

La mujer le sonrió al entusiasmado muchacho con gentileza.

“Pues, las manzanas son lo que mantiene esta granja funcionando,” anunció con orgullo, aunque luego suspiró con pesadumbre. “Desde que mi marido fue a encontrarse con Grenth, las cosas no son lo mismo.”

“Lo lamentamos profundamente,” dijo inmediatamente Caesar, impecablemente cortés. “¿Qué le ocurrió a su marido?”

“Oh, el bueno de Malkin...” replicó suavemente Eda, con un suspiro. “Llevaba un cargamento de manzanas hacia Beetletun. Pero los centauros atacaron. Ahora solo tengo mi huerto, mi cocina, y mis recuerdos.”

Gyro le echó una mirada a Caesar, y notó aquel brillo de determinación en él una vez más. Hizo el intento de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero el joven se adelantó un paso, con la frente en alto y un aire de nobleza que hacía resaltar su parecido con un príncipe de Ascalon.

“No se preocupe, señora Eda,” anunció, con una mano sobre su pecho. “Nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que necesite.”

Uno de los trabajadores dio un suspiro de alivio. Las miradas de los cinco aventureros se dirigieron a él, curiosos. El aludido carraspeó ligeramente.

“Lo siento,” musitó, rascándose la nuca. “Es que es época de cosecha, y han habido...complicaciones.”

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Alessandro, de pronto en alerta. El ayudante del huerto titubeó antes de replicar.

“Los árboles están infestados de arañas,” reconoció al fin, jugando con sus propias manos. “Y detesto las arañas.”

Esta vez, a nadie le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda a Caesar. Ni cómo perdía color dramáticamente, ya no tan valiente y noble.

“¿Qué tan infestados?” preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Lorenzo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo cínicamente.

“No veo cuál es el problema,” dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de falsa inocencia a su primo, que le observaba con odio mortal. “Solo son algunas arañitas, caminando por entre las ramas, esperando para caer encima de la cabeza de alguien...”

Acto seguido, alzó su mano para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Caesar, imitando el movimiento de las patas de una araña. Ofendido, el joven rubio le dio un empujón, enrojeciendo apenas.

“Ya basta,” volvió a decirles Gyro, tomando su rifle. “No se preocupe, señora Eda. Me aseguraré de que tenga sus manzanas personalmente.”

Acto seguido les echó una mirada de advertencia a Caesar y Lorenzo, que se ocupaban en intentar asesinarse mutuamente con la mirada. Luego, con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó el camino entre los árboles.

“Golpeen los troncos para que se sacudan las ramas altas,” les aconsejó Eda, observándolos perderse entre las sombras del huerto. “Es la única forma de hacer caer las manzanas maduras. ¡Y tengan cuidado con esas arañas!”

Gyro se paró frente al tronco de un árbol, tan grueso como su propia cintura, y lo rodeó con los brazos, intentando sacudirlo. Las manzanas se balancearon, como rubíes redondos, pero ni siquiera parecieron soltarse. Hizo una mueca, intentando hacer fuerza, pero sin mucha suerte, hasta que Ludmila dio un gruñido y golpeó el árbol con su cola, brutalmente.

Inmediatamente, unas brillantes manzanas se desprendieron de los árboles, cayendo alrededor del árbol. Gyro sonrió, acariciándole la coronilla a Ludmila y olvidando por un momento que era una mascota peligrosa y probablemente ilegal. Ludmila, sin embargo, no parecía haberlo olvidado, y le enseñó los colmillos mientras siseaba peligrosamente.

“¡Buen trabajo, Ludmila!” celebró Salvatore, llamando a la draco a su lado mientras Gyro resoplaba con frustración.

Lorenzo le daba patadas a los árboles, intentando hacer caer las manzanas, mientras Salvatore tenía la ayuda de Ludmila y Alessandro golpeaba los troncos con el hombro, sin entusiasmo. Gyro resolvió que darle golpes secos con la culata de su rifle tenía resultados decentes, y recogía las manzanas en sus infinitos bolsillos. Cuando iba de camino a dejar las manzanas donde los ayudantes del huerto, sin embargo, se cruzó con Caesar, que aún dudaba frente al tronco de su primer árbol. Se detuvo un momento a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Cesare...” intentó decir, sorprendiéndose cuando, nada más hacer contacto, Caesar dio un salto hacia el costado y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

“Ya voy, es solo que...” dijo atropelladamente, mirando hacia las ramas con aprehensión. “Necesito tiempo.”

Gyro dio un hondo suspiro, dándole unas palmadas para darle ánimos. Todos sabían de aquella extraña fobia; la única mancha en la perfección encarnada que era Caesar. Renegó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse de tales pensamientos. Su primo estaba lejos de ser perfecto, eso sin duda. Y aunque a veces provocara resquemores, no era precisamente su culpa.

Aunque sí la jodía. Y bastante.

De pronto, cuando Ludmila golpeó un tronco con especial fuerza, un pequeño grupo de arañas descendió del árbol. Salvatore iba a preparar su arco, pero Ludmila pasó eficientemente de una en una, devorándolas de un bocado. Caesar hizo una mueca de asco, mientras Lorenzo intentaba ignorar el ruido de masticación y Salvatore celebraba la proeza. Cada cierto rato perturbaban un nido de arañas, y debían disponer de las crías rápidamente.

En cuanto Caesar le dio una certera patada al tronco de un árbol y vio a las arañas descender, clamó por la Virtud de la justicia, encendiendo su espada y quemando a las pequeñas criaturas antes de que tocaran el piso siquiera. Lorenzo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

“¿No es algo excesivo?” le reprendió, alzando una ceja.

“Tu cara es excesiva,” espetó Caesar como toda respuesta, provocando una mueca en su dirección.

De pronto, una lluvia de arañas lila cayó sobre Caesar, provocando un grito y más llamaradas en todas direcciones. Lorenzo se desternillaba en carcajadas, mientras Caesar maldecía el día de su nacimiento y amenazaba con quemarle el cabello.

La tarde dio paso al atardecer, y las cestas de manzanas estaban casi llenas. Con un suspiro satisfecho, Gyro se estiró, cansado de acarrear fruta de aquí para allá, y sus hermanos y primo estaban en similares condiciones. Incluso Ludmila descansaba, con la cola arqueada y las fauces entreabiertas, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol.

“¡Qué gran cosecha tendremos este año!” celebró Eda, observando las cestas. “No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes, muchachos. Será un placer regalarles algunas tortas de manzana recién hechas, y prestarles las habitaciones de mi hogar.”

“El placer es todo nuestro,” replicó Gyro, frotándose la espalda. “Y descuide, estamos bien.”

“El pie lo hace todo mejor, cariño,” replicó Eda entonces, sonriéndole con afabilidad. “Además, me recuerda al bueno de Malkin. Les habría agradado, mis muchachos.”

Gyro quiso replicar, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Dejó caer los hombros, sonriendo con resignación.

“Sí, supongo que suena bien,” aceptó, echándole una mirada a sus hermanos. Salvatore había vuelto a animarse, acariciándole el mentón a Ludmila mientras se comía una de las manzanas y conversaba con el ayudante del huerto -llamado Paris- y Caesar sobre repelentes de arañas.

Mientras Eda volvía al interior para encender los hornos, Gyro se unió al grupo, mientras Lorenzo se peinaba el cabello con los dedos y Alessandro observaba la escena, algo apartado, ligeramente sombrío. Caesar se veía incluso menos nervioso, acompañando a Paris en su profundo odio hacia las arañas.

“La verdad es que no fue tan malo,” comentó Caesar, nuevamente en compostura terminada la aventura. Ignoró la mirada de incredulidad de Lorenzo, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. “Las arañas no eran para tanto.”

“Oh, es que tuvieron suerte,” les advirtió Paris entonces, dándole una mordida a una manzana. “La anterior cosecha tuvimos que salir corriendo porque una araña enorme nos persiguió hasta el río.”

Caesar volvió a tensarse, entornando la mirada. El sol se iba ocultando tras la montaña, dejando el huerto en sombras.

“¿Qué tan grande?” preguntó Caesar entonces, fingiendo indiferencia. Paris lo pensó un momento, recordando y estremeciéndose.

“¿Has visto un centauro de cerca?” preguntó a su vez. Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, con diferentes grados de alarma.

“No puedes hablar en serio,” replicó Caesar, riendo nerviosamente. “Los centauros miden por lo menos...”

“Sí, más o menos dos metros de araña,” asintió Paris, ajeno a la palidez mortal que se había instalado en la faz de Caesar. “Horrible. Tuve pesadillas una semana.”

“Pero aquello tendría que haber sido...” musitó Salvatore, no del todo tranquilo con aquella información. “Una matriarca araña, ponedora, sin duda. Si ya se marchó puede haber cedido el terreno a otras arañas más pequeñas...”

“Oh, ¿marcharse?” dijo Paris, haciendo un gesto vago con las manos. “Qué va, volvió directo hacia el huerto. Pero no se ha dejado ver. ¿Quizá murió?”

“Sí...” replicó Salvatore entonces, nervioso. “Quizá murió.”

“¿Cómo que quizá?” le interrogó Lorenzo, cada vez más intranquilo.

“Es que...es que las matriarcas araña viven varios años,” reconoció Salvatore, jugueteando con el corazón de una manzana. “Con suficiente alimento y un lugar cómodo y húmedo para poner, pueden criar una colonia con comodidad.”

“Húmedo...” musitó Gyro, echándole una mirada a las cestas de fruta. “¿Como este manzanar?”

“Quizá,” replicó evasivamente Salvatore, apartando la mirada.

Caesar parecía congelado en su sitio, observando el huerto como si fuera un nido de dragones. Lorenzo se levantó del suelo, como si aquello le mantuviera, de alguna forma, más lejos de las arañas que sentarse a descansar. Gyro carraspeó, intentando sonreír con sinceridad.

“¡Bueno! No la hemos visto,” celebró, dando una palmada. “Y ya pronto nos iremos a dormir para partir a primera hora mañana. Estamos algo retrasados, así que...”

Un chillido que les heló la sangre atravesó el prado. Paris también se levantó, en alerta, mientras los Zeppeli desenvainaban sus armas a la vez. Salvatore dudó un momento, aclarándose la garganta al notar que todos esperaban una explicación.

“Eso fue un murciélago,” explicó, a medida que las sombras se hacían más profundas.

“Está cazando, ¿no?” dijo Gyro, aún intentando sonreír. “Tienen eso...eso de eco...eco...”

“Ecolocalización,” completó Salvatore, preparando una flecha. “Y no. Algo está cazando a los murciélagos.”

Más chillidos se dejaron oír por entre los árboles, acompañado de fuertes crujidos de ramas rotas que les daban escalofríos. Caesar se acercó a Paris, quien iba retrocediendo paso a paso hacia la casa.

“¿A qué hora dijiste que apareció esa araña enorme?” preguntó, intentando mantener la calma. Paris dio un paso atrás más antes de replicar.

“Al anochecer, más o menos,” explicó, alcanzando la puerta. “Como a esta hora.”

Luego se encerró en la casa, dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

Los aventureros se vieron enfrentados a los crujidos y a los chillidos en soledad, dudando entre enfrentar a la amenaza directamente o esperar a que viniera por ellos. Gyro respiraba agitadamente, con su rifle apuntando hacia la oscuridad, mientras la noche caía alrededor del grupo.

“No sé ustedes,” dijo, apretando los dientes, “pero yo no quiero esperar aquí a ser comida de araña.”

“¿Quieres entrar?” musitó Lorenzo en respuesta, con el cetro en alto.

“Ni lo piensen,” masculló Caesar, aunque tenía la espada preparada.

“No podemos dejar a Eda y Paris a su merced,” repuso Salvatore, con el arco tenso y apuntando hacia el suelo.

“Podemos,” replicó Alessandro, alzando las dagas. “Pero tendríamos que seguir caminando.”

Aquello selló el trato. Con Gyro a la cabeza y un muy reticente Caesar cerrando la marcha, los jóvenes se adentraron en el manzanar.

De noche, las telas de araña relucían con un fulgor plateado, colgando fantasmalmente de las ramas hacia el suelo. Los chillidos de murciélago se habían detenido, por lo que Gyro giró sobre sí mismo, intentando calibrar una amenaza que no se había mostrado ante ellos aún. Un débil resplandor azul rodeaba al grupo, mientras Caesar respiraba con agitación y mantenía su escudo en alto. Ludmila, por su parte, avanzaba con verdadero desagrado, obviamente acompañando a Salvatore en contra de sus propios instintos.

De pronto, una cacofonía de crujidos se alzó a su alrededor. Caesar inmediatamente describió un amplio arco incandescente con su espada, y los resplandores llameantes y los gruñidos viscosos les indicaron que estaban rodeados. Ludmila expulsó una bocanada de llamas, y Salvatore vaciló un momento al notar que ya no eran esas pequeñas arañas de huerta que habían visto durante la tarde. Gyro le dio con la culata a una del porte de un sabueso, que chilló e intentó sujetar el arma con sus colmillos rebosantes de veneno.

“Carne de cañón,” anunció Alesandro entonces, saltando de araña en araña en la oscuridad. Gyro tuvo que darle la razón.

“¡No se descuiden!” anunció, llamando a una torreta de fuego rápido para que les asistiera y protegiera el perímetro. “Estas son solo crías. ¡El premio mayor está esperando aún!”

Y, probablemente, les observaba. Entre mordiscos a su alrededor, Ludmila siseaba amenazante hacia diferentes puntos sobre sus cabezas, ahora sobre Lorenzo que invocaba a sus clones para evitar que le rodearan, ahora sobre Gyro y su escopeta de perdigones.

“Kormir sabrá qué comen,” oyeron que musitaba Caesar, con los dientes apretados y nuevas llamaradas surgiendo de su espada.

“Murciélagos,” replicó Salvatore, pateando a una araña antes de dispararle una flecha envenenada. Caesar le echó una mirada acerada de advertencia antes de seguir luchando, retrocediendo cada vez más.

“Pronto seremos parte de su dieta si no se concentran,” advirtió Gyro, sobresaltándose al sentir la espalda de Caesar contra la suya. Lentamente, las arañas cerraban el círculo en torno a ellos.

Incluso Ludmila retrocedía por momentos, hasta que todos quedaron hombro con hombro, esquivando las mordidas venenosas y las pinzas chasqueantes. Podían sentir las respiraciones y los lamentos ahogados de Caesar, que temblaba y jadeaba e intentaba retroceder aún más, e incluso Gyro tuvo que reconocer que aquello era demasiado. Necesitaban hacer algo. Quizá si volaba una de sus torretas y conseguía que Caesar se calmara lo suficiente para que les curara…

Pero no hubo necesidad. Con un grito iracundo, Caesar alzó su escudo en el aire, levantando una cúpula luminosa alrededor del grupo que expulsó a las arañas por los aires ante sus sorprendidos primos. La luz quemaba y protegía, y las arañas intentaban en vano alcanzarles con sus patas peludas y finas. Poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder, chasqueando sus poderosas mandíbulas y dando curiosos chillidos, volviendo a trepar los manzanos y dejando el huerto en silencio.

Todos dieron un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Caesar aún no bajaba el escudo.

“Cuanto las odio,” musitó entre dientes, manteniendo la barrera mágica con el puro poder de su miedo y cabreo.

Pero el descanso duró apenas un momento. Sin previo aviso, una mole enorme cayó sobre la cúpula, fragmentándola y provocando un grito de dolor por parte de Caesar, quien se sujetó el brazo del escudo inmediatamente. Gyro iba a intentar asistirle, recordando sus heridas -que aguantaban de forma notable en batalla-, cuando sintió que un tronco cobraba vida y le golpeaba en el estómago, estrellándole contra uno de los árboles de manzana y dejándole sin aire. Tuvo que boquear un momento, sujetándose el lugar del impacto y viendo luces frente a sus ojos, sin poder enfocar la escena que se desenvolvía frente a él.

Un borrón rojo que se movía lejos de la batalla era, sin duda, Lorenzo. El borrón amarillo cercano al suelo tenía que ser Caesar, apenas moviéndose y gruñendo por su brazo herido, y la figura vagamente iluminada en rojo debía ser Ludmila, por lo que asumía que Salvatore estaba cerca, disparando flechas y dando órdenes. Se obligó a volver a respirar, notando por un momento que Caesar rodaba fuera del camino de una gruesa lanza que se enterró donde había estado su cabeza momentos antes, mientras Salvatore se adelantaba rápidamente hacia una figura oscura más grande que las circundantes.

Intentó levantarse para ayudar a sus hermanos, notando de pronto que tenía algo pegajoso en el brazo. Al tocárselo, sin embargo, aquella sustancia se adhirió también a sus manos, estirándose y dejándole atrapado. De pronto comprendió su situación, y comenzó a debatirse contra el tronco del árbol al que estaba adherido, intentando cortar aquella seda de araña que parecía solidificarse por momentos, dejándole irremisiblemente inmóvil.

Mientras Gyro intentaba liberarse y Caesar se sujetaba el brazo e intentaba arrastrarse fuera del combate, Salvatore atraía la atención de la bestia con flechas incendiarias, mientras Lorenzo invocaba a sus clones y Alessandro batallaba con sus colmillos y patas, intentando encontrar un punto débil. Ludmila mordisqueaba su duro exoesqueleto con pocos resultados, resolviendo expulsar una bocanada de llamas para someterla o, al menos, espantarla.

De pronto, Alessandro tuvo una panorama de su cuerpo flaco y desagradable, y del abdomen que protuía por entre la maraña de patas llenas de pelos gruesos. Si había algún punto débil tendría que ser aquel. Dio un paso sombrío y volvió a reaparecer sobre la enorme araña, descendiendo como una lanza directo hacia su abdomen, y clavándole una de sus dagas bien profundo en el vientre.

Se sorprendió al notar que apenas había hecho mella en la salud de la araña. Con un chillido y alzándose en cuatro de sus ocho patas, hizo que Alessandro cayera hacia atrás, dejando su daga prendida en su abdomen. Al volverse, los millares de ojos de la bestia relucieron con malicia, y el joven ladrón comprendió el hecho desagradable de que, en cuanto a tamaño y edad, era el más pequeño del grupo. Gruñó y la miró con mala cara. Al parecer, el bicho había encontrado a su presa.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando, alzando su feo abdomen por el que ahora escurría un icor verde oscuro, le echó encima una pasta blanca y pegajosa, igual a la que mantenía a Gyro pegado al tronco de un manzano. Intentó zafarse antes de que se solidificara, pero solo logró liberar una de sus manos con ayuda de su daga. A cada forcejeo sentía la seda más tensa, como una camisa de fuerza que se estrechara por momentos, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Volvió a gruñir, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la araña avanzaba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus veloces patas, con sus colmillos chorreando veneno y lista para darse un festín.

Sin embargo, de pronto una barrera de color lila se alzó frente a él, y cuando la araña intentó cruzarla una de sus patas se dobló en un ángulo antinatural. La bestia chilló de dolor, cojeando lejos de la barrera, cuando un hacha del mismo color la golpeó en el rostro, cegando algunos de sus ojos. A un costado de Caesar, que jadeaba e intentaba tenerse en pie, apareció una figura humana semitransparente, suficientemente luminosa para teñir la escena de un suave resplandor morado. El guardián contempló la figura, que invocó un escudo a su alrededor, con curiosidad, notando que poco a poco se transformaba y tomaba una forma conocida. El cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, los rasgos finos y ligeramente femeninos, una expresión seria y neutra y ropas de tela barata que brillaban con la magia ilusoria que le daba el ser.

Caesar miró hacia el otro lado de la batalla, encontrándose con la mirada de Lorenzo, quien sostenía su cetro en alto junto a un curioso objeto brillante, parecido a una campanilla de ganado, pero que relucía con el resplandor lila que parecía inundarlo todo. Lentamente comprendió, asintiendo agradecido.

El vengador ilusorio volvió a atacar, con un hacha brillante y transparente que disparaba sin cesar haces mágicos. La araña retrocedió, volviendo a encontrarse con la barrera y estallando en llamas, mientras Caesar corría a cortar las ataduras de Alessandro. Entre ambos se las arreglaron para liberar a Gyro también, quien volvió a tomar su rifle y avanzó con decisión.

“¿Qué tal está tu brazo?” preguntó, apuntando y disparando a la bestia. Caesar alzó su espada, con el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo y sin su escudo.

“Sobreviviré,” dijo sencillamente, volviendo a la batalla con una sola arma.

Alessandro no dijo nada al volver a la batalla, atacando con virulencia en represalia por haber sido visto como posible alimento. Poco a poco la araña retrocedió, debilitada por los golpes y los ataques mágicos que le propinaba Lorenzo sin cesar. Una nueva barrera mágica abrió cortes en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera, moribunda, al piso. Jadeando, Caesar la contempló desde arriba, arrugando la nariz.

“Maldita sea, muérete ya,” le espetó, blandiendo su espada con una floritura antes de enterrarla entre los ojos de la bestia. Con un espasmo más de patas, la araña, finalmente, dejó de moverse.

Todos se permitieron un hondo suspiro de alivio. Hasta que del cadáver inerme de la araña surgieron miles de arañas bebé, escurriéndose por el huerto, subiendo por la hoja de la espada de Caesar, y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

“¡Por Melandru!” musitó Salvatore, retrocediendo ante la oleada de arañitas bebé, de cuerpos transparentes y en busca de un cuerpo que habitar.

“¿Melandru?” le espetó Lorenzo, frotándose los brazos. “¡Melandru me debe una explicación sobre por qué no nos ha dejado en paz!”

“Lo importante es que todo ya acabó, y que podremos descansar...” comenzó Gyro, intentando no mirar la migración de arañas que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos. Pero Caesar, dándose golpes en los brazos y las piernas y gruñendo audiblemente, le interrumpió.

“¡No pienso dormir en este lugar!” exclamó, pisoteando el terreno a su alrededor. “¡Primero muerto a pasar otro minuto aquí entre bichos repugnantes!”

Incluso invocó a la virtud de la justicia, quemando la hierba alrededor suyo para acabar de arrasar a las arañas. Gyro se frotó el puente de la nariz, con la armadura aún pringada de seda de araña.

“¿Quieren seguir?” preguntó, agotado. “Podríamos preguntar si nos alojan en un rancho cercano. Crían moas, y no hay árboles frutales en kilómetros.”

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, además de un muy categórico e iracundo “¡Gracias!” por parte de Caesar. Gyro resopló profundamente.

“De acuerdo. Despidámonos de Eda y agradezcamos su hospitalidad, y,” agregó, antes de que Caesar pudiese hablar. “Ninguna mención a las arañas.”

Mientras se encaminaban hacia la granja para despedirse, Salvatore intentó ayudar a Alessandro a caminar, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia en su dirección para que no le tocara. Salvatore agachó los hombros, desanimado. Por su parte, Lorenzo estudiaba la campanilla que llevaba en las manos, atrayendo la mirada de Caesar.

“¿Qué chuchería es esa?” preguntó, alzando una ceja. Ahora que no brillaba infundido de magia, parecía una vieja campana de vaca medio oxidada. Lorenzo la alzó para mirarla a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre los últimos árboles.

“No lo sé,” reconoció, alzándola para calibrar su peso. “Se le cayó a uno de los bandidos que atacaron la granja de Diah. Parece ser un foco mágico de algún tipo.”

“¿Y solo llegaste y lo tomaste?” preguntó Gyro, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. Lorenzo se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

“‘Róbale a un ladrón y Lyssa te dará la razón’” recitó, encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el foco en su bolsillo. Gyro rodó los ojos, volviéndose hacia Caesar ahora.

“¿Seguro que tu brazo está bien?” preguntó, notando que Caesar llevaba el escudo en la espalda y que aún llevaba el brazo pegado al cuerpo.

“Sanará,” replicó sencillamente el aludido, intentando mover el hombro. “Siempre sana.”

Era verdad. Desde que la magia se había manifestado en él, las heridas de Caesar nunca duraban demasiado abiertas. Moretones y cortes se desvanecían sin dejar cicatriz, y los huesos rotos se soldaban sin ayuda a los pocos días dentro de las vendas y los yesos. Aún así, le detuvo con un brazo.

“En cuanto paremos, dejarás que te revise,” anunció, sin dar lugar a réplica. “No nos sirve que nuestro guardián no pueda usar su escudo.”

Le retuvo un momento, hasta conseguir el reticente asentimiento que buscaba. Luego le dejó avanzar, pensando en alguna excusa para decirle a la pobre señora Eda.

**~o~**

Ya era noche cerrada cuando, a través de las colinas, pudieron ver las luces lejanas del rancho de Mepi. Eda había insistido que se quedaran, pero Gyro la había convencido de que no querían molestarla y que debían partir en seguida por asuntos urgentes. Aún no podía creerse que apenas hubiese pasado un día de aventuras, y ya estuviesen tan cansados, heridos y hambrientos que las fuerzas les flaqueaban. Al menos, tenían una gran cantidad de pie de manzana.

Con muchos bostezos y poca precaución, los cinco aventureros llegaron hasta la puerta, iluminada apenas por una linterna de gas que daba mucha menos luz que la luna llena sobre sus cabezas. Mientras Gyro tocaba la puerta, Salvatore le echó una mirada a los moa, que asomaban la cabeza y les seguían con la mirada sin levantarse de sus lugares de descanso en el suelo.

Hubo una breve conmoción en el interior de la cabaña, así como conversaciones acalladas con un “¡shh!” súbito. Gyro intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Lorenzo, mientras oían cómo una figura se apoyaba contra la puerta de madera, respirando rápidamente.

“¿Quién anda?” preguntó una voz, con firmeza inusitada.

“Aventureros que buscan un lugar para dormir,” replicó Gyro, entornando la mirada con sospecha aunque sin dejar su tono ligero y amable. Alessandro también se puso en alerta, con una mano en el cinto, cerca de la empuñadura de su daga. “Íbamos a quedarnos donde Eda, pero nos espantaron las arañas del huerto. ¡Tenemos mucho pie de manzana para pagar!”

Con una mirada y un gesto de asentimiento, Gyro descolgó su rifle, poniendo una munición de redes. Lorenzo sujetó su cetro, mientras Alessandro cerraba su puño, lentamente, alrededor del pomo de su daga. Caesar se tensó hasta lo imposible, y todos sintieron un extraño vigor que les quitó el sueño y el cansancio, al menos por un breve momento. Los únicos que no se veían tensos eran Salvatore y Ludmila, quienes observaban las acciones de los demás con extrañeza.

“De acuerdo,” dijo el hombre desconocido, mientras oían cómo se descorría una pesada tabla de madera de la puerta. “Voy a abrir.”

“¿Por qué están en alerta?” murmuró Salvatore, recorriéndoles con la mirada.

“Pueden ser bandidos,” replicó Lorenzo en un susurro. El aludido frunció el ceño.

“No son bandidos,” dijo, pero Gyro se llevó un dedo a los labios para que se callaran. Contrariado, el muchacho se negó a sacar su arco, cruzándose de brazos.

La puerta crujió, y todos menos Salvatore y Ludmila alzaron sus armas.

En el umbral apareció un hombre de mediana edad con ropas de campesino, apuntándoles con un rifle parecido al de Gyro. Hubo unos momentos de tensión, en los que Salvatore bufó de exasperación, a pesar de lo cual no dijo nada.

“Que Grenth me lleve, sí son aventureros,” suspiró el hombre, bajando su rifle. Gyro hizo lo mismo, haciéndole una señal a los demás para que le siguieran. “Lo sentimos mucho. Últimamente las cosas están difíciles y peligrosas.”

Hizo una seña con la cabeza, invitándoles a entrar rápidamente. Salvatore instruyó a Ludmila para que se quedara afuera, y la draco dio un resoplido antes de voltear para mordisquear algunas luciérnagas antes de dormir.

Una vez que los cinco jóvenes estuvieron adentro, lograron ver que el edificio principal del rancho era una pequeña cabaña de tres ambientes, con apenas espacio suficiente para sus ocupantes habituales. Gyro les echó una mirada a sus hermanos y su primo, intentando evaluar si es que convenía quedarse a dormir o no, hasta que quien les había recibido volvió a poner la pesada tabla en la puerta tras él.

“De nuevo, siento el recibimiento,” se excusó una vez más, dejando el rifle a un costado de la puerta. “Soy el ranchero Mepi, mi esposa Cassie está preparando la cena.”

“Lo sé,” interrumpió Gyro, logrando que todos le miraran con extrañeza. “Solía venir a trabajar con una amiga a cuidar moas. Mi nombre es Gyro Zeppeli, y estos son mis hermanos Lorenzo, Alessandro, Salvatore, y mi primo Caesar.”

Mepi pareció sorprendido, mirándole con atención mientras Gyro sonreía con algo de vacilación. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su adolescencia, comenzando por su cabello y sus dientes de brillo metálico.

“Bueno, como han visto, no podemos recibirles con demasiada comodidad,” anunció Mepi entonces, haciendo un gesto para abarcar el congestionado espacio. “Podemos prestarles el establo y alojar a dos personas aquí. Me temo que tampoco podemos ofrecer comida de momento.”

“No se preocupe por eso,” replicó Gyro entonces, señalando su equipaje. “Nosotros nos ponemos con el postre.”

Una mujer se asomó desde la cocina, mirando con desconfianza a los muchachos. Gyro sonrió ampliamente, agitando su mano, ante lo que la mujer miró a Mepi con total seriedad.

“Cariño, ¿no quieres venir un momento?” dijo. El aludido suspiró hondamente.

“En un momento, Cassie,” antes de marcharse, se acercó a hablarle a Gyro en voz baja. “Me disculpo por ella también. Todos estamos nerviosos. Los bandidos no quieren dejarnos en paz.”

Ante aquello, Alessandro dejó de estudiar la casa con vaga curiosidad, centrándose en el hombre que les había recibido en su camino hacia la cocina. A Gyro no se le escapó su mirada, a pesar de que, al notar que estaba siendo observado, el muchacho hizo lo posible por disimular.

“Creo que molestamos aquí,” musitó Lorenzo, cruzándose de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

“No tenemos otra opción,” replicó Gyro, también hablando a media voz. “Estamos cansados, hace frío. Necesitamos dormir, aunque sea en un establo.”

“Sin mencionar,” agregó Caesar, escrutando la oscuridad desde la ventana, “que los bandidos están rondando este lugar.”

Salvatore le echó una mirada disimulada a Alessandro, quien no se dignó a devolvérsela, ocupado como estaba examinando el pequeño ambiente.

“Es por eso que tenemos que recuperar fuerzas,” explicó Gyro, mirándoles de uno en uno. “Este lugar no es como era en nuestra infancia. Algo se está moviendo, y mientras no sepamos qué, tenemos que movernos con cuidado.”

Avanzó hacia Caesar, plantándose frente a él y mirándole con autoridad a pesar de ser ligeramente de menor estatura.

“Y vas a dejar que te revise el brazo, Cesare,” le advirtió, señalándole directamente. “Si es que nos dejan quedarnos aquí.”

En aquel momento, ambos rancheros salieron de la cocina. Caesar le echó una mirada a la mujer, aún suspicaz, suspirando.

“Déjenmelo a mí,” murmuró, avanzando hacia ambos con decisión y el brazo inmovilizado. Los otros cuatro le siguieron con la mirada, extrañados.

“Miren, muchachos,” comenzó a hablar la mujer, pero Caesar se adelantó a sus reparos.

“Ojalá Lyssa me diera la inspiración y las palabras precisas para expresar cuánto lo sentimos,” dijo, haciéndole una profunda reverencia y tomando su mano con delicadeza. Lorenzo apretó los puños, incrédulo e irritado, mientras los demás apartaban las miradas con pena ajena. “Hemos batallado horrores inimaginables para llegar a ustedes, pero no podemos llegar a comprender el sufrimiento de quienes viven a la sombra de la oscuridad.”

Perplejos, ni Mepi ni Cassie replicaron, contemplando a aquel príncipe sin corona, con la armadura manchada de barro y un brazo herido.

“Pero ver la sabiduría de Kormir y la luz de Dwayna en su rostro,  _ signorina _ , ha de recordarnos por qué debemos seguir peleando hasta el fin de nuestras fuerzas,” prosiguió con ardor Caesar, llevando la mano de la mujer hacia su pecho y contemplándole con los ojos brillantes y repletos de noble majestad. “Solo pedimos una noche; una noche para seguir disipando las sombras, para que pueda enseñarle su hermosa sonrisa a Kryta, tan escasa en los tiempos atroces que corren, y tan necesaria como el amanecer que hiende la noche, como en su tiempo lo hicieron Sohothin y Magdaer, las espadas gemelas de Ascalon.”

Cassie enrojeció visiblemente, mientras Mepi no sabía qué pensar cuando Caesar besó el dorso de la mano de su esposa con exquisita galantería. La mujer titubeó un momento, recuperando su mano y sin poder dejar de mirar la noble sonrisa del rubio muchacho, al menos veinte años más joven que ella.

“D-de acuerdo,” musitó, asintiendo. “Pueden quedarse. Pero no cocinaré para ustedes.”

“Estamos tremendamente agradecidos, mi dama,” replicó Caesar, volviendo a hacer una reverencia con una mano sobre su corazón. Mepi carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

“Bueno,” dijo, rascándose la nuca. “Supongo que pueden comer en la sala, entonces.”

“Gracias,” replicó Gyro escuetamente, tomando a Caesar de los hombros y tirando de él para que retrocediera. Cassie se abanicaba mientras le miraba, y Caesar no despegaba los ojos de ella, como si la estuviera hechizando. “No les molestaremos más.”

La pareja se retiró a la cocina, mientras un agradable aroma a estofado llenaba la cabaña. Gyro, por su parte, repartió las provisiones para cada uno, sentándose en el suelo para comer.

“Cesare,” musitó Lorenzo entre bocados, “¿no podrías tenerla cinco minutos bien guardada en los pantalones?”

“No sé de qué estás hablando,” replicó el aludido, probando una manzana fresca del huerto de Eda. “Es una mujer casada.”

“Eso no te ha detenido en el pasado...” murmuró Salvatore, atrayendo una mirada ofendida por parte de su primo.

“Eso,” puntualizó Caesar, tragando su manzana. “Eso fue diferente.”

Gyro rió de aquella forma tan peculiar, mientras arrancaba trozos de carne seca con los dientes. En aquel momento, sin embargo, no les había parecido tan gracioso.

“Me gustaría decirte que lo agradezco,” dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su cantimplora. “Pero en serio. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Un día nos van a correr de una casa por tu culpa.”

Caesar se dedicó a seguir comiendo de su manzana, sin prestar atención. Cada uno volvió a su comida, Salvatore echándole miradas a su mellizo de vez en cuando. No había dicho nada desde que habían entrado a la casa.

“Oh, también, primo,” volvió a irrumpir Gyro, quebrando el silencio. “No creas que me he olvidado de tus vendajes.”

“¿Tienes que hacer esto?” rezongó Caesar, dejando al fin el corazón de su manzana. Gyro alzó las cejas.

“¿Te he contado la historia del elementalista cuyo brazo sanó al revés?” dijo, sin siquiera conmoverse. Un escalofrío recorrió al grupo. “Tuvimos que romperle el brazo de nuevo para que pudiera volver a usarlo. También hubo un guardián al que se le dislocó la pierna, y tuvimos que dislocársela de nuevo y volver a colocarla, porque la magia no sabe de anatomía. Solo sana, de cualquier manera.”

“Ok, de acuerdo, ya entendí,” musitó Caesar, contrariado. “Ya basta de historias de terror del sanatorio.”

“Tengo muchas más de donde vinieron esas,” replicó Gyro, entusiasmado.

“Yo tengo un hechizo silenciador que he querido probar desde hace tiempo,” espetó Lorenzo a su vez, apartando el trozo de jamón curado que se iba llevando a la boca.

“Nyohoho,” rió Gyro, optando por seguir comiendo.

Luego de cenar y guardar las cosas, Gyro ayudó a que Caesar se quitara parte de la armadura, revisándole el brazo y notando un par de roturas que ya iban a medio camino de sanar. Con algunos toques y varias muecas y gruñidos de parte de Caesar reacomodó los huesos, vendando con firmeza luego y haciéndole un muy artesanal cabestrillo. En una persona normal, no podría usar el escudo por un par de meses, y necesitaría terapias y cuidados especiales para volver a la lucha sin secuelas. Para un sanador, a lo más le tomaría un par de días.

Al repartirse las camas, Gyro instruyó a Caesar para que se quedara adentro junto con Alessandro, mientras Lorenzo, Salvatore y él dormirían en el establo junto a Ludmila. Salvatore se veía inusualmente deprimido ante la perspectiva de dormir con su mascota, pero aceptó sin rechistar las condiciones. Mepi fue algo más reacio a dejar que Caesar durmiera tan cerca de su esposa, aunque al ver las vendas y el cabestrillo pareció convencerse de que no sería un problema mantenerlo alejado.

Una vez que su hermano y su primo estuvieron instalados, Gyro salió al frío aire de invierno, dejando a Lorenzo y Salvatore en el establo mientras él salía a tomar algo de aire. La verdad era que estaba ligeramente estresado; eso de cuidar de todo y de todos era realmente atroz. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para relajarse. Quizá perseguir por un rato a los moa como en los viejos tiempos, para volver a sentirse él mismo.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores del rancho, investigando la propiedad, no pudo evitar pensar en lo agotador que le resultaba todo aquello. No por última vez, se preguntó si es que podría volver a casa, a dormir en su propia cama, a usar su propio baño, a encerrarse en su habitación y solo dormir y quejarse después de un día especialmente duro trabajando en el taller. No se había instruido con los serafines por no querer alejarse demasiado de casa si le enviaban como médico de campaña (como a veces habían enviado a su padre durante los años de servicio); quería ayudar a cuidar la casa, a criar a sus hermanos. No aceptar el servicio activo le había valido algunas discusiones con Gregorio. Pero su madre siempre había abogado por él, siempre tan renuente a que se involucraran en las intrincadas campañas de la guerra contra los Dragones Ancianos y la defensa de la Corona.

A veces se preguntaba por qué. Sabía que había estado al servicio de la Corona por un tiempo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué y siempre que intentaba pensar en ello, una niebla de confusión se imponía en su cabeza, y acababa pensando en otra cosa.

Respiró hondo, mirando hacia la montaña y preguntándose cuánto les tomaría cruzarla. Recordaba del mapa que el paso estaba hacia el este, caminando por las faldas de la colina y por entre los campos de regadío. Si viraban hacia el sur antes de llegar a la planta de tratamiento de aguas de Shaemoor, estarían en Arcillar antes del anochecer siguiente. Debía reconocer -aunque nada ni nadie haría que lo dijera frente a Alessandro- que no era un mal plan. La idea de llegar a un lugar seguro, con camas y algunos medios para ganar dinero, no le sonaba mal. Qué harían luego de aquello...solo los Siete lo sabían.

Era agradable, en cierta forma. Tener una vía despejada, libre de las pequeñas perspectivas que le ofrecía Linde de la Divinidad. Arrojarse al viento del mundo, a los designios de los Seis, y olvidarse un poco de los deberes que no fueran para un fin superior. Tampoco, nunca de los nunca, le confesaría aquello a Caesar.

Un bostezo se apoderó de él, haciéndole estirarse sonoramente en medio de las colinas tranquilas, con solo el canto de los grillos y las luciérnagas como compañía. O eso creía él, hasta que, al voltear, vio una alta y solitaria figura contemplar los lejanos muros de Linde de la Divinidad.

No tuvo que acercarse demasiado para reconocer a Salvatore. Ya le iba sacando casi una cabeza, y tenía las espaldas tan anchas como Caesar, a pesar de ser menor que ambos. Lo único que indicaba que eran hermanos era el color canela de la piel, los ojos verdes y brillantes, y una “risa carismática”, como le gustaba llamarle a su madre. No le habló ni intentó llamar su atención, sino que se acercó a él y se quedó a su lado, mirando también la lejana ciudad en donde ambos habían nacido.

“Iré a dormir enseguida,” anunció Salvatore, tímido. Solo entonces Gyro le echó una mirada por sobre el hombro.

“Siento haberte gritado,” dijo sencillamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a contemplar la ciudad. “Donde Diah, quiero decir.”

Salvatore se demoró en responder, enrojeciendo.

“No te disculpes,” dijo, encogiéndose en sí mismo. “Fue...fue mi culpa. Dudé cuando no debería haber dudado. Casi terminan todos muertos por mi culpa...”

“No, no por tu culpa,” le aseguró Gyro, renegando con la cabeza. “Por la mía. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Ser menos ambicioso. Quizá no estábamos listos.”

Nuevamente, solo se oyó el viento nocturno agitar la hierba de las colinas, así como el cabello de ambos. Tímidamente, Salvatore volvió a intervenir.

“Cesare está listo,” puntualizó, contando con los dedos. “Tú también estás listo aunque no siempre te lo creas. Enzo no quiere estar listo pero es muy fuerte. Y Alesso...”

Se cortó en seguida, bajando la mirada.

“Alesso siempre ha estado listo,” murmuró, notoriamente abatido.

“¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Alesso?” preguntó de pronto Gyro, sin rodeos. El aludido se encogió una vez más.

“Nada, nada de nada,” murmuró, jugando con sus propias manos. Gyro no dejó de mirarle, alzando una ceja con incredulidad. “Bueno...puede que algo.”

Gyro hizo un gesto, invitándole a seguir. Salvatore dudó un momento, intentando encontrar palabras precisas para decir lo que necesitaba decir sin revelar demasiado.

“Hay...ciertas cosas,” comenzó, humedeciéndose los labios. “Cosas malas que Alesso hace. Hizo. Algunas las sé, pero otras no las sé.”

Gyro se sorprendió genuinamente. Ya sospechaba algo así; las habilidades de Alessandro eran, evidentemente, las de un ladrón con tratos sombríos. Pero tener la confirmación de sus preocupaciones frente a sus narices no le hacía la menor gracia. Salvatore, al notar las reacciones de su hermano mayor, titubeó antes de seguir.

“Lo siento,” volvió a decir, nervioso. “No puedo revelar muchas cosas. Es mi hermano mellizo; no puedo...”

“Está bien,” le aseguró Gyro, deteniéndole con un gesto. “Dime lo que puedas.”

“De acuerdo,” suspiró Salvatore entonces, intentando tomar fuerzas. “Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos. Incluso...incluso cuando las cosas salen mal. Siempre le ayudo, siempre compartimos nuestros secretos. Pero hay secretos tan secretos que incluso son tales para mí.”

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, conteniendo un escalofrío. Gyro no pudo hacer más que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda; eso y disimular el shock.

“A veces se va y habla con gente sombría, y vuelve cambiado,” prosiguió Salvatore, cabizbajo. “Y aunque diga una y otra vez que lo va a dejar, no puede hacerlo, Julius, porque está metido hasta el cuello y yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo...callarme, supongo.”

Ambos volvieron a mirar en lontananza, en donde las luces de Linde de la Divinidad se apagaban una a una a medida que la gente se iba a dormir. Solo los faroles permanecían encendidos, otorgándole luz a las calles, fundiéndose con las estrellas en la distancia.

“Detesto no poder hacer nada para ayudar,” suspiró Salvatore, dejando caer los hombros. “Detesto sentirme impotente. No quiero estar aquí, pero Alesso sí, y yo quiero volver a casa pero no sé si me necesita tanto como yo a él, hermano.”

“Es...difícil saber lo que piensa Alesso,” admitió Gyro. Recordaba muy bien su expresión, casi siempre neutra, de cólera lenta, de humor extraño. “Me recuerda a papá.”

“Sí, pero este no es su nivel usual de rareza,” explicó Salvatore, aún abatido. “Está...más raro de lo usual. Algo extraño está pasando, pero no quiere decirme el qué. Algo que lo está haciendo renunciar...”

Era, sin lugar a dudas, preocupante. Gyro debía reconocer que no se había dado demasiado tiempo para conocer a su hermano Alessandro; siempre era misterioso y guardaba para sí demasiados secretos. Pero, aún así, le había visto crecer desde que nació. Que Alessandro renunciara a algo era el signo de que aquello estaba muy, muy mal.

“Sea lo que sea, Salva,” le aseguró Gyro entonces, sujetándole el hombro. “Vamos a hacerle frente, juntos. Da igual que no puedas decirme. Si la cosa se pone color de hormiga, voy a patear todos los culos que sean necesarios.”

Salvatore rió ligeramente, con algo de tristeza. Gyro tuvo la desagradable sensación de que serían miles, millones de culos.

“Gracias, Julius,” murmuró, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

“Para eso está la familia,” replicó Gyro, asintiendo con seguridad. “Ahora si quisieras darme algún detalle siquiera...”

No pudo seguir hablando. Salvatore se tensó de pronto, tomándole del brazo y tirando de él para apegarse al muro de la casa. Gyro iba a preguntar qué ocurría, cuando el muchacho se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló la esquina de la casa, desde donde se oían voces lejanas conversando. Intrigado, Gyro avanzó, asomándose apenas lo suficiente para oír mejor.

“...Así que gracias por traerlos hasta aquí, viejo,” decía un hombre desconocido, con bravuconería excesiva. “Ahora, nos los llevaremos.”

“No voy a dejar que se los lleven,” refutó Mepi con firmeza. “Estos moa son mi sustento. Mi esposa vende los huevos, y...”

“Ya cierra la boca,” dijo un segundo hombre, seguido de un golpe y un quejido por parte de su anfitrión. “No tenemos por qué matarte. A menos que nos des una razón para hacerlo.”

“Por los cuernos de Balthazar,” murmuró Gyro, volviéndose hacia Salvatore. “Bandidos.”

Solo eran dos, contra cuatro bandidos. Cassie probablemente estaba durmiendo adentro, mientras aquellos bravucones golpeaban a su marido. Gyro no podía soportarlo; era hora de intervenir. Le hizo una señal a Salvatore, aunque el muchacho le tomó del brazo una vez más y señaló hacia la escena.

De entre las sombras, una figura ágil y delgada surgió y derribó a uno de los bandidos. Sus compañeros se pusieron en alerta, pero la figura arrojó abrojos y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, atrayendo a un segundo bandido hacia una trampa venenosa con ayuda de una cuerda con gancho. Gyro conocía aquellos movimientos, y un apretón aún más fuerte por parte de Salvatore le indicó que él también.

“¡Vas a lamentar esto, rata!” le aseguró otro de los bandidos, mientras más refuerzos se materializaban de entre las sombras.

Salvatore dio una serie de silbidos, que atrajeron la atención de los bandidos hasta que Ludmila apareció desde el establo, rugiendo y escupiendo llamas con ferocidad inigualable. Gyro rió y cambió la munición de su rifle, cambiándola a explosiva y propulsándose hacia adelante, poniéndose frente a un malherido Mepi.

“Nyo, perdón por interrumpir,” dijo, cargando su rifle y apuntándole a los bandidos. “El olor a escoria me despertó.”

Una flecha atravesó el cuello de uno de los bandidos, mientras Salvatore aparecía a un lado de su hermano mayor luego de haber usado un disparo de sigilo. En su rostro había una determinación sin par, envalentonado por las palabras de su hermano.

“Ludmila adora cenar escoria,” dijo. La aludida le dirigió una mirada airada, hasta que Salvatore le sonrió en son de disculpa.

“No deberían entrometerse en esto,” musitó Alessandro, desde detrás de su máscara de cuero.

“Ya es un poco tarde para eso,” replicó Gyro. “Podemos con ellos.”

Los bandidos se acercaron en masa, siendo repelidos por las trampas de Alessandro y la súbita caída de las torretas de Gyro. Ludmila daba mordidas brutales y escupía fuego, acompañando al joven ladrón en la vanguardia, mientras Salvatore y Gyro dejaban caer una lluvia de flechas y perdigones sobre sus enemigos.

“Mis moas...” murmuró Mepi, señalando con una mano trémula el corral adyacente al hogar. “Quieren llevarse mis moas.”

Demasiado tarde, los tres hermanos notaron que dos bandidos se habían metido al corral, arreando a los moas con gritos y latigazos. Gyro maldijo en voz baja, intentando adelantarse pero siendo detenido con un golpe de espada, que tuvo que bloquear con el cañón de su rifle.

En respuesta a la conmoción, oyeron que Cassie gritaba desde el interior de la casa, mientras Salvatore disparaba una flecha hacia el bandido que forcejeaba con Gyro. Inmediatamente después, otro bandido apareció entre las sombras, derribando al muchacho con una patada y lanzándose sobre él con las dagas preparadas, solo para ser empujado por Alessandro a un costado. Sin embargo, antes de caer, el bandido alcanzó la máscara del muchacho, tirando de ella y logrando quitársela.

Los bandidos que arreaban a los moas los llevaron hacia una cueva cercana, mientras los que luchaban para mantener a los aventureros a raya retrocedían lentamente. Las luces de la cabaña se prendieron de pronto, y Caesar y Lorenzo salieron para apoyar a los demás con las armas desenvainadas y listos para la lucha. Sin embargo, una risotada les llamó la atención, haciendo que se volvieran a ver. Un bandido, malencarado y con una cicatriz en la ceja, reía a mandíbula batiente, observando a los aventureros.

“Ese tipo,” musitó Caesar, reconociéndole a pesar de la oscuridad y el sueño. Era quien le había llamado por su malfamado apodo de adolescente ese mismo día, en la granja de Diah.

“¡Era de esperarse!” dijo el bandido, escupiendo al suelo. “El Terror de Salma tiene un heredero en su miserable familia. Todos esos refugiados de Elona deberían arder junto a su querida reina Jennah.”

Apuntó primero a Caesar y luego a Alessandro con su espada, añadiéndole crueldad a su sonrisa.

“Vamos a disfrutar arrancarles las entrañas,” les aseguró, relamiéndose. “Después de hacerlos ver mientras quemamos su adorado callejón hasta los cimientos.”

Con un muy poco característico grito de ira, Alessandro arrojó una de sus dagas, solo para que el bandido se desvaneciera entre las sombras con un paso sombrío. Gyro se volvió hacia Caesar, alarmado, mientras él miraba hacia Alessandro atentamente. El muchacho respiraba agitado, conteniendo una serie de temblores, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde el bandido había desaparecido.

“No podemos dejarlo huir,” sentenció el muchacho, sin volverse a mirar a sus hermanos y a su primo.

Cassie salió corriendo de la casa, arrodillándose a un lado de su esposo y abrazándolo mientras sollozaba. Caesar se volvió hacia ambos, agachándose también y curando las heridas de Mepi.

“Todo lo que tenemos...todo lo que somos...” decía Cassie entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza. “Todo...es gracias a este rancho.”

“Vamos a recuperar esos moas,” le aseguró Gyro, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva que se abría en la montaña. “Y de paso vamos a darle una lección a esos bandidos.”

Luego de que Caesar ayudara a Mepi a levantarse y lo dejara al cuidado de Cassie, los cinco aventureros se prepararon para entrar en la boca del lobo. Esta vez, no solo por nobleza.

**~o~**

Las cavernas multiplicaban los ecos de sus pasos por millones. Caesar avanzaba con decisión, lado a lado con Alessandro, atentos a los débiles sonidos que llegaban desde las profundidades. La caverna era de paredes naturales, reforzadas por antiguas estructuras de madera que hacían pensar en una mina cerrada hacía tiempo que se retorcía en las entrañas de la montaña. Algunas lámparas de aceite colgaban, parpadeantes, de las vigas, alargando las sombras, haciéndolas más profundas fuera del círculo de luz. Gyro les echó una mirada, apretando los labios entre ellos. Aquella era, sin duda, la malfamada base de los bandidos de Rondabandido. No podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que tuviera menos ganas de estar. 

De pronto, Salvatore chascó los dedos, alzando el brazo para pedir un alto. Se adelantó apenas, con Ludmila pisándole los talones, y se agachó en el piso, examinando el terreno. Ludmila miraba hacia la oscuridad de adelante, donde una súbita curva hacía imposible ver lo que seguía.

“Ocho bandidos,” murmuró Salvatore, levantándose y mirando también hacia el camino que les quedaba por recorrer. “Se encontraron con otros cuatro. Llevan a los moa hacia lo profundo. Probablemente hay muchos más; hay rastros fríos que entran y salen de aquí.”

“Reutilizaron este lugar como base,” comentó Gyro, revisando la munición de su rifle. “Están demasiado cerca de Linde de la Divinidad.”

“No,” masculló Caesar, entornando la mirada. “Están cerca de Shaemoor.”

Alessandro clavó la mirada en su primo de súbito, pero no dijo nada. Salvatore se volvió para mirar, intrigado, mientras Gyro avanzaba.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” musitó, poniéndose lado a lado con Caesar. Este le miró con gravedad, aún pálido por el dolor, pero disimulando.

“Los ataques a los campesinos, el hostigamiento,” explicó entonces, mirando brevemente hacia atrás. “Mepi y Cassie, Diah y Jeb. Shaemoor es más antigua que Linde de la Divinidad, su gente está acostumbrada a resistir con orgullo y confianza en la reina. Soportaron un ataque de centauros; soportarán más cosas.”

“Si Shaemoor cae, es una buena forma para presionar a la corona,” asintió Alessandro, apartando la mirada. “Una buena forma de sembrar el pánico entre la gente.”

“¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos saben tanto de política krytense?” les espetó Gyro entonces, conteniendo la voz. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada sombría.

“Se oyen cosas en las calles,” replicó Caesar, evasivo.

“Shh,” de pronto, Salvatore hizo una señal con la siniestra para que retrocedieran, tomando una flecha con la diestra. “Alguien viene.”

Acto seguido, disparó una flecha a la linterna más cercana, utilizando una flecha de sigilo. Caesar y Gyro se ocultaron tras las vigas, mientras Lorenzo se agachaba tras una roca y Alessandro, sencillamente, desaparecía entre las sombras.

De pronto, mientras sus dueños doblaban por el recodo cercano, las voces llenaron la cueva. Un hombre y una mujer avanzaban con seguridad, sin cuidarse en bajar la voz. Los aventureros prepararon sus armas, pues era evidente que los bandidos habían puesto patrullas en la entrada de la caverna.

“Oh, esa maldita luz,” dijo la mujer, notablemente frustrada. “Es la quinta vez esta semana.”

“Deben haber sido esos brutos de los moa,” comentó su acompañante, escupiendo al suelo. “Si el jefe no hubiese ido con ellos, probablemente hubiesen vuelto a fallar.”

“Le dieron una buena lección al viejo, o eso oí,” prosiguió la mujer, iluminando el camino con el resplandor anaranjado de su antorcha. “Casi me gustaría haber estado ahí. Debe haberles dado trabajo a esos granujas que el jefe odia tanto.”

“Los Zeppeli siempre son problema,” replicó el hombre en un suspiro. “Serafines, agentes, traidores, y ahora, ¡aventureros! Faltaba más...”

“Sí, faltaba,” dijo la voz de Alessandro, apareciendo detrás de los bandidos. “Ahora somos su peor pesadilla.”

Antes de que el bandido pudiese sorprenderse siquiera, recibió una puñalada envenenada, haciendo que disparara al vacío tras de él. La mujer alzó la antorcha, preparándose para atacar, antes de que Caesar se la arrebatara luego de un corto forcejeo. Sorprendida, la bandida intentó echar mano a sus dagas envenenadas, pero luego de inspirar profundo, el guardián hechizó la antorcha para transformarla en un brillante fuego azul, para luego soplar en su dirección y dejar salir un torrente de llamas que envolvió a ambos en un espiral cegador y letal.

Finalmente, Ludmila les dio un potente coletazo, estampándolos contra la pared y dejándolos caer al duro suelo de roca, inmóviles. Luego, le lanzó una mirada digna a Caesar, quien se deshacía de la antorcha y volvía a tomar su espada.

“En cuanto los echen el falta se nos vendrán encima,” murmuró Alessandro, prosiguiendo la marcha.

“Acabemos con ellos antes de que eso ocurra,” sentenció Caesar entonces, acomodándose el escudo en el brazo vendado.

“Cesare, tú irás a la retaguardia,” le detuvo Gyro, pero Caesar le acalló con una mirada.

“Mantenme en pie con esos elixires,” replicó, demandante. “Y yo te mantendré vivo con mi escudo.”

Luego siguió a Alessandro hacia las profundidades de la cueva, dejando, una vez más, a Gyro con la palabra en la boca. Este hizo una mueca, bufando.

“Faltaba más,” musitó, siguiendo reticentemente a la vanguardia del grupo.

Luego del recodo, la cueva se ensanchaba súbitamente, revelando un amplio espacio abovedado, iluminado débilmente con lámparas de aceite. Débiles murmullos se oían por sobre un cauce de agua, que corría lejano en el corazón de la montaña. Las huellas de moa eran claras en aquel lugar, avanzando por el espacio hasta un corral improvisado entre las antiguas vigas, en donde los moa pastaban nerviosos. Avanzaron con cuidado, ocultándose de los vigilantes que patrullaban un paso elevado de la caverna, contemplando a los nerviosos animales con cierta diversión. Alessandro les detuvo de súbito, señalando un campo de prácticas de tiro más adelante, donde varios bandidos practicaban y descansaban. Si avanzaban más, quedarían a plena vista de ellos.

“No hay otra opción,” murmuró Caesar, observando al grupo del campo de tiro. “Un ataque frontal y directo nos da la mejor oportunidad. Nunca se lo esperarán.”

“Lo que nunca se esperarán es que hagamos un ataque inesperado,” replicó agriamente Alessandro, masticando un insulto.

“Por un minuto, analicemos la situación,” les retuvo Lorenzo de pronto, mirando nerviosamente hacia el paso elevado, justo sobre ellos. Una bandida contemplaba a los moa mientras se paseaba, portando una pesada carabina. “Estos bandidos saben quiénes somos. Piensan que somos aventureros novatos.”

“Somos aventureros novatos,” intervino Salvatore entonces, nervioso mientras Ludmila agitaba la cola con impaciencia.

“Llegamos hasta aquí, ¿no?” musitó Gyro, también algo impaciente. Un bandido se había unido a la primera muchacha, y ambos conversaban animadamente mientras observaban. “Ok, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Votemos.”

“No es el momento de votar,” replicó entre dientes Alessandro, echándole una mirada acerada.

“No es el momento de discutir cómo vamos a aproximarnos tampoco,” le espetó Gyro con sequedad, ante lo que el muchacho se vio obligado a ceder. “Ahora, los que quieran hacer un ataque frontal...”

Caesar levantó la mano inmediatamente, y ante la sorpresa de todos, Salvatore también. Alessandro clavó la mirada en él, interrogante, hasta que, con un suspiro y luego de una ligera vacilación, Gyro alzó la mano también.

“Honestamente,” dijo, al notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a él, incrédulas. “Si vamos a morir, que sea de forma épica.”

“De acuerdo, como quieran,” dijo Alessandro entonces, de mal humor. “Solo dejen que me encargue de los bandidos del campo de tiro. Luego hagan lo que les plazca.”

Los cuatro aventureros restantes asintieron con sequedad, alcanzando sus armas y preparándose para el combate. Una vez más, Caesar les bendijo con la virtud de la Justicia, infundiéndoles coraje y encendiendo sus armas con un fuego de rectitud.

“Que Lyssa te ampare,” murmuró, cruzando una última mirada con su primo Alessandro antes de que se acomodara la máscara de cuero sobre la cara, diera un paso sombrío y desapareciera.

Avanzaron un poco más, mientras una sombra se abatía sobre los bandidos del campo de tiro, atacándolos uno a uno con discreción. Cuatro yacían en el suelo, envenenados, cuando la alarma se difundió en el grupo, y Salvatore disparó una flecha de sigilo que derribó a la bandida del paso elevado cuando se disponía a disparar. Caesar apareció frente a sus enemigos en una explosión de fuego azul, mientras Lorenzo invocaba clones y su vengador ilusorio antes de saltar tras él, y Gyro armaba sus torretas para mantenerles a raya. Ludmila avanzó como un dolyak desbocado, llevándose por delante a bandidos y barricadas por igual, mientras Salvatore aprovechaba el camino abierto para avanzar, dejando una serie de campos de veneno y fuego a su paso a medida que infundía sus flechas con diferentes compuestos.

“¡Llamen al jefe!” oyeron que gritaba uno de los bandidos, corriendo desde otra entrada de la caverna, hacia el fondo del espacio abovedado. “¡Están aquí!”

“¡ _ Mantengan la posición _ !” gritó Caesar de pronto, casi en respuesta, cortando las vendas de su cabestrillo con un corte de su espada y dándole un golpe con su escudo al bandido responsable.

Se encogió apenas por el dolor, pero Gyro dio un silbido antes de arrojarle un tónico de curación que rompió contra las hombreras de su armadura, sintiendo el líquido resbalar por su brazo y llevarse el dolor consigo.

Los refuerzos no se hicieron esperar, pero entre Ludmila, Salvatore y Caesar lograron despejar un camino para los moa hacia la salida. Improvisando, Gyro tomó un látigo de uno de los bandidos que intentaba mantener la guardia, chasqueándolo en el aire y dando un grito que hizo a las enormes aves moverse con torpeza por el sendero. Se sorprendió al ver a Alessandro aparecer a un lado, haciendo lo mismo y empujando a las aves hacia la salida de la caverna. Estas, reconociendo el camino, comenzaron a huir en estampida.

“¡Moas a salvo!” anunció Gyro, esquivando una bala disparada en su dirección. “¡Salgamos de aquí!”

“¡Si vamos por el mismo camino...!” comenzó Caesar, entrechocando espadas con un bandido antes de aturdirle con un golpe de escudo. “¡No podemos llevar la batalla a Mepi y Cassie!”

“¡No podemos salir de aquí sin acabar con el líder!” añadió Alessandro, usando su cuerda con gancho para tirar de los bandidos, que volvían a acumularse en el paso elevado, hacia el suelo.

Gyro maldijo por lo bajo, viendo que su única salida era por la boca de caverna que llevaba a lo más profundo de la montaña. Preparó una carga explosiva en su rifle, rezando a Dwayna y apuntando al suelo.

“¡Vamos a tener una larga conversación si llegamos a Arcillar con vida!” gritó, detonando la carga y propulsándose hacia adelante, cayendo entre un grupo de bandidos y derribándolos.

“¡ _ Retirada _ !” gritó Caesar entonces, volviendo a utilizar el Símbolo de las Espadas para transportarse hacia el enemigo en una llamarada cegadora. Los cuatro jóvenes restantes sintieron las bendiciones aumentar su vigor y rapidez, atravesando las filas de ladrones a gran velocidad, sin molestarse en dejarles fuera de combate.

Ludmila avanzó hacia el frente, llevándose por delante a los bandidos que luego Caesar y Alessandro empujaban fuera del camino. Gyro les lanzaba tónicos para mantenerles en combate a pesar de los golpes y las heridas, al tiempo que hacía estallar las torretas tras ellos para reducir el número creciente de bandidos que les seguían.

Del otro lado de la arcada el camino se dividía, y Alessandro empujó a Caesar hacia el camino de la izquierda. Ludmila gruñó antes de seguirles, volviendo al frente al poco tiempo y ayudada por Caesar y sus Virtudes para seguir aplastando bandidos a su paso.

“¡¿No deberíamos ir hacia el sur?!” preguntó Gyro, de súbito desorientado y echándole una mirada al pasaje de la derecha, desde donde venía una suave brisa fresca.

“¡Su líder está por aquí!” les aseguró Alessandro, arrojando una daga envenanada a un bandido que intentaba dispararle a Ludmila.

A sus espaldas, los refuerzos se acumulaban y les seguían. Una fuerza anormalmente grande se amasaba, muchos más de los que habían atacado el rancho de Mepi o podrían vivir cómodamente en aquella caverna. Gyro se preguntó si es que habían interrumpido otros planes aparte del rapto de los moa, y si aquella fuerza no tendría algún otro objetivo que aún no conocían.

Finalmente, Ludmila les abrió paso hacia otra arcada, en donde un estrecho pasaje llevaba a un precario puente de madera. En el centro se alzaba una colina natural, rodeada de un río estancado plagado de murciélagos y dracos. Una torreta defendía un camino en espiral hacia la cima de la colina, siguiendo el puente. Si el lugarteniente de los bandidos estaba en alguna parte, definitivamente era ahí.

Sin una palabra presionaron el ataque en dirección al puente de la colina, encontrándose con una mediana resistencia de la que Ludmila dispuso rápidamente con empujones que acababan con bandidos cayendo hacia las aguas estancadas de más abajo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran poner pie en el puente, una explosión detuvo a la progenitora draco, haciendo que se alzara en sus patas traseras, asustada. Salvatore se adelantó inmediatamente para tranquilizarla, haciéndola retroceder y contemplando con muda ira la torreta que aún les apuntaba, mientras Lorenzo y Gyro contenían la marea de bandidos que se les venía encima por ambos lados.

“¡Alguien tiene que encontrar la manera de cruzar!” dijo Gyro, sin dejar de recargar y disparar. Lorenzo, del otro lado del grupo, hizo estallar sus clones, confundiendo a la primera línea de bandidos.

“¡Yo podría...!” comenzó a decir Alessandro, pero Salvatore se adelantó rápidamente, esquivando un disparo que estalló a sus espaldas con una flecha preparada.

Nada más estar en rango, y sin detenerse, el muchacho disparó la flecha, logrando introducirla en el estrecho espacio de visión que tenía el bandido que les había disparado, incapacitándolo de forma inmediata. Luego, sin perder un momento al llegar del otro lado de la torreta, le tomó desde sus ropas de cuero, arrojándole al vacío sin siquiera pensarlo. Luego volteó hacia los demás aventureros, respirando agitadamente y haciéndoles una señal para que avanzaran de una vez.

“No me esperaba eso,” comentó Gyro, mientras se reunían con su hermano y proseguían el ascenso. Salvatore apartó la mirada, enrojeciendo apenas.

“Le disparó a Ludmila,” explicó, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Caesar y Lorenzo. “Y también quería hacerle daño a ustedes. No iba a quedarme ahí si ustedes estaban haciendo su parte del trabajo.”

Le dirigió una breve sonrisa a su hermano mayor, gesto que le fue devuelto con entusiasmo. Alessandro, al pasar, le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de seguir ascendiendo.

Cerca de la cumbre de la colina, donde se divisaban un par de jaulas vacías, cuatro bandidos les cerraron el paso, con las armas preparadas. Ludmila rugió y enseñó los colmillos, preparando una bocanada de llamas, hasta que una voz se alzó por sobre la conmoción que comenzaba a inundar la cueva.

“Déjenlos pasar,” espetó aquella voz, que hizo que Alessandro y Caesar se tensaran de pronto. “De todas maneras, ya están muertos.”

Los bandidos obedecieron, dejándoles pasar hacia la cima. Ludmila gruñó, mientras Gyro, Lorenzo y Salvatore mantenían sus armas de distancia preparadas, y Caesar y Alessandro se rehusaban a envainar las suyas. La cima tenía una vista panorámica del lugar, lleno a rebosar de bandidos, aunque Gyro notó que varios comenzaban a avanzar por el túnel hacia una salida que daba hacia el noreste, del otro lado de la caverna por la que habían entrado. Entornó la mirada, intentando discernir el camino a la distancia, pero se perdía serpenteando en la oscuridad.

“Cinco Zeppelis,” dijo de pronto el lugarteniente, el mismo hombre que les había amenazado antes. Alessandro tembló ligeramente, iracundo. “Hijos de escoria refugiada y defensores de la corona.”

Escupió al suelo, con una espada de acero y una daga en cada mano, calentándose la espalda en una gran hoguera de campamento. Gyro le dirigió una mirada gélida, mientras Caesar se adelantaba al grupo, radiante en su ira.

“No sé cuál es tu problema con mi familia,” dijo, alzando su espada y su escudo. “Pero si tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo, arreglémoslo ahora.”

El bandido le miró de arriba a abajo, riendo entre dientes. Caesar entornó la mirada, soportando el dolor, preparándose para golpear.

“Ustedes las ratas de Salma nunca se enteran de nada, ¿eh?” comentó, haciendo un ademán para apartarse el cabello, prácticamente albino, de la cara. Tenía una atroz cicatriz de quemadura en la cara, y se cubría un ojo con un parche. “Siempre con sus reglas, con su sucio patriotismo. Tú, con esa política patética de no robar a los de Salma. Podrías haber sido grande, pero eres un débil y un cobarde.”

A pesar suyo, Gyro no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su primo. Salvatore y Lorenzo también le observaban, incrédulos. Sabían que Caesar había estado en malos pasos, pero nunca hablaba al respecto. El solo pensar que había tenido tratos con bandidos era aterrador.

“¿Grande como tú?” replicó Caesar, sin dejarse amilanar. “¿Encerrado en una cueva? Si yo fui una rata, tú eres solo un murciélago.”

“Le das demasiado crédito, Cesare,” intervino Alessandro de pronto, con un temblor de ira en la voz. “Es apenas una cucaracha.”

“Quítate esa máscara, niño, aquí ya todos saben quién eres,” dijo el bandido, apuntándole con su espada. “No me hagas empezar contigo. Al menos el nombre del Terror de Salma aún impone algo de respeto. Tú, “Viborita”, ni siquiera llegaste a ascender gran cosa.”

“¿Alesso?” musitó Gyro, bajando el rifle. El muchacho no respondió, ni siquiera se dignó a devolverle la mirada.

El hombre captó las miradas de los demás, volviendo a reír.

“Sé más sobre ustedes que sus propias familias, ¿eh? Eso debe doler,” dijo, volviendo a escupir al suelo. “Supongo que merecen, al menos, saber quién los va a matar. Me llaman Sam el Tuerto, y sus cabezas serán grandes trofeos.”

De pronto, Alessandro dejó escapar una risotada histética. Tiró de su máscara, revelando una sonrisa exagerada, tensa e intimidante.

“Tu otro ojo,” dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. “Ese será mi trofeo.”

“Tu lengua bífida también sería un buen intercambio por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar,” intervino Caesar, mientras su espada relucía, envuelta en fuego azul.

Sam le miró directamente, con un odio irrestricto impreso en su único ojo. Luego, sonrió.

“Grandes palabras,” dijo, saboreando cada inflexión. “Muy grandes para venir del huérfano de un serafín fracasado.”

No hubo advertencia. En una llamarada azul, Caesar utilizó el Símbolo de las Espadas para dar el primer golpe, encontrándose con el filo preparado de Sam bloqueándole. Gyro apuntó hacia el bandido, pero Ludmila pasó frente a él para detener a los bandidos guardias que se abalanzaban sobre ellos, mientras Salvatore y Lorenzo hacían lo posible por detenerles, con barreras mágicas y flechas incendiarias. Con una última mirada a la confrontación, a la que Alessandro se unió de un salto, siguió a sus hermanos, disparando municiones de red y disparos cargados para mantener a los bandidos a raya.

Caesar peleaba con furia y sin estrategia, asestando golpes mortales con su espada y su escudo. Sin embargo, Sam podía bloquearle a él y a Alessandro a la vez, manejando su espada y daga con gran agilidad. Era, realmente, un guerrero formidable. Cada vez que Alessandro desaparecía en las sombras y volvía a reaparecer, lograba esquivar sus dagas envenenadas y su cuerda con gancho, solo para dar un golpe con la espada para mantener a Caesar en la defensiva. Incluso ignoró el dolor del fuego azul que escalaba por su brazo, dando un gruñido y una puñalada con su daga que Alessandro se vio obligado a esquivar.

“¡Ah! Ese dolor maldito,” exclamó de pronto, lanzándole una patada a Caesar, quien tuvo que alzar su escudo apresuradamente. “Casi lo extrañaba.”

Caesar apretó los dientes, sintiendo su brazo arder por el exceso de presión, pero respiró profundo antes de seguir batallando. Sin embargo, no se le escapó un brillo extraño en la mirada de su oponente, antes de que se volviera a bloquear a Alessandro, que volvía a reaparecer a sus espaldas.

“Eres demasiado molesto, niño,” dijo de pronto entre dientes, entrechocando dagas con Alessandro. “Ya has terminado de cansarme.”

Rompió el bloqueo con fuerza, aprovechándose de la apertura para darle un puñetazo al chico en la mandíbula. Luego le dio una patada en el estómago, lanzándole contra la valla de madera que les separaba del vacío, dejándole momentáneamente sin aire. Luego se volvió hacia Caesar, quien aún intentaba penetrar su defensa sin resultados.

“Los aventureros van y vienen,” comentó, entrechocando espadas y dando golpes con su daga. “He matado a muchos. Siempre empiezan a caer cuando se quedan sin su sanador.”

Caesar captó la mirada de Alessandro, quien se sujetaba el estómago mientras se levantaba disimuladamente, avanzando paso a paso con las dagas preparadas. Contraatacó con brutalidad, hasta que tuvo que bloquear una nueva patada contra su escudo.

“Las fanfarronerías no me interesan,” replicó, ignorando el ardor en su brazo. “Ni la cantidad de inocentes que has matado para satisfacer a tu ego.”

“Luego caen los de constitución débil, los magos y los artilleros” prosiguió Sam, volviendo a atacar. “Y al final, los muchachos con arco y flecha. Siempre tienen más espacio para huir.”

“Cierra la boca,” musitó Caesar, bloqueando otra patada más, sintiendo que algo cedía dentro de los vendajes. Tuvo que ahogar un gruñido de dolor. “Tus mentiras no me asustan.”

“¿Mentiras?” repitió Sam entonces, lanzándole una patada una vez más. “Solo te estoy adelantando el orden en el que morirán tus compañeros, Zeppeli. Porque no vas a vivir para verlo.”

La última patada fue distinta, quitándole el escudo de la mano, ya desprovista de fuerza. Luego, sin perder el pie, le sujetó el brazo roto, retorciéndoselo en la espalda con virulencia. Caesar no pudo soportarlo, cayendo de rodillas y dando un grito de dolor que alertó a sus primos, haciéndoles voltear.

“¡Quién diría que este sería el final del Terror de Salma!” exclamó Sam, empujándole boca abajo contra el suelo de tierra, aún empujando su brazo hacia arriba por su espalda con su bota. “Al fin voy a tener tu bonita cabeza para exhibirla.”

Se arrodilló sobre su espalda, aplastando su brazo y arrancándole gruñidos de agonía, mientras le sujetaba el cabello para que alzara la cabeza. Alessandro alzó sus dagas, listo para atacar, cuando Sam sacó una pistola del cinto con su mano libre y le apuntó directamente.

“Ni siquiera recuerdas esa noche maldita, en Salma, hace cuatro años,” le espetó, aplicando más presión sobre su brazo. “Ni siquiera recuerdas cuando nuestras bandas se enfrentaron y me robaste el orgullo, el respeto, y mi ojo. Te olvidaste de dónde venías por jugar al señorito noble, pero la calle nunca te olvidó, Zeppeli. Nunca.”

Gyro maldijo en voz baja, dividido entre mirar la escena y seguir disparando. Lorenzo parecía esforzarse en mantener las barreras ilusorias y sus clones, ignorando las palabras del bandido y los gritos de Caesar, concentrándose en los bandidos que seguían subiendo y parecían no terminar nunca. Salvatore respiraba agitado, y temblaba más de lo habitual al sostener el arco y la flecha. Y Alessandro medía sus opciones, contemplando el brillante cañón de la pistola, pensando cuánto tardaría en desaparecer y desarmarle. Pensando si es que no usaría esa bala en un blanco más tentador si él intentaba acercarse. Si es que la calle también le recordaría a él al final, y volvería a buscarle.

Sam observaba a Gyro y a Alessandro con una sonrisa sardónica, mientras Caesar jadeaba lastimeramente y parecía mirar al vacío, resignado. Finalmente le soltó, volviendo a tomar su espada y alzándola para dar un golpe definitivo. Alessandro se tensó, listo para avanzar y probar a quitarle el arma, dándose cuenta que era intentarlo o morir, mientras Gyro volteaba definitivamente, dándole la espalda a la batalla para disparar al bandido.

Una explosión de fuego azul les detuvo, en vilo. La sonrisa de Sam se congeló en su cara, transformándose lentamente en conmoción. Se cubrió la cara, recibiendo el impacto de las llamas en los brazos y el resto del cuerpo, saliendo despedido hacia atrás por un anillo de fuego que rodeó al joven guardián, quien no perdió tiempo para rodar sobre su espalda y sujetarse el brazo herido, jadeando y mirándole con los ojos entornados. Las Llamas Purgantes hicieron su trabajo, mientras Sam se levantaba con dificultad y soportaba el dolor de sus nuevas quemaduras.

“Te veré arder en el Tormento, maldito-...” se cortó el mitad de frase, sintiendo el tirón de una cuerda en su estómago. Solo un segundo tuvo para volverse, captando la mirada determinada de Alessandro, y viendo la cuerda tensa que se envolvía alrededor suyo.

De un tirón, Alessandro le envió por sobre la valla, arrojándole al vacío sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, donde su único ojo relucía de terror al comprender cuál sería su destino allá abajo. Luego desapareció, devorado por la oscuridad.

No hubo un momento para respirar. Gyro ayudó a Caesar a levantarse, mientras Salvatore, Lorenzo y Ludmila retrocedían hacia la cima de la colina.

“¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!” exclamó Gyro, viendo cómo los bandidos se alzaban en cólera por la pérdida de su líder.

“¡Tendremos que batallar para escapar!” replicó Salvatore, notando que se le acababan las flechas al no poder recogerlas. “¡Nos rodearán!”

“¡O podríamos seguir al buen amigo de Cesare y Alesso!” intervino Lorenzo, sin dejar de lanzar haces de magia.

“¡No es el momento ni el lugar!” le espetó Gyro, prácticamente arrastrando a Caesar hacia atrás. Él se mantenía mudo, aún respirando agitadamente y con el brazo encogido contra su pecho.

“¡Estaba hablando en serio, Gyro!” insistió Lorenzo entonces, echándole una mirada de desdén a su hermano. Este se demoró un momento en comprender.

“¡No vamos a sobrevivir!” dijo, contemplando la larga caída. Lorenzo bufó de exasperación.

“¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo con tacto y delicadeza!” le espetó, sujetándole el brazo a Salvatore y corriendo hacia los demás. “¡Sujétense los uno a los otros y salten!”

Gyro le dirigió una mirada plagada de dudas, mirando luego a la ola de bandidos que se les venía encima, y nuevamente a Lorenzo, dando un hondo suspiro.

“¡De acuerdo, vamos a morir de todas formas!” sentenció, sujetando bien a Caesar y a Alessandro.

Lorenzo le tomó la mano a Alessandro, sujetando a Salvatore con la otra, y esperando a que el guardabosques sujetara a Ludmila de la cola. Luego, los seis corrieron hasta el borde del precipicio, saltando la valla hacia el vacío.

Todos gritaron, sujetándose más por el puro terror que por seguir las instrucciones de Lorenzo. Por entre las brumas de la cueva, el suelo se acercaba a toda velocidad, y el aire frío de la caverna se alzaba desde las profundidades y les revolvía los cabellos. Gyro cerró los ojos, pensando sus padres y en cuánto lo sentía, rezándole a Dwayna, pensando por qué nunca se había dado el tiempo de ligar…

Y de pronto el viento disminuyó, acabando en una ligera brisa cálida.

Gyro abrió los ojos lentamente, temeroso, solo para encontrarse flotando en el aire, cayendo lentamente en el suelo lleno de barro del fondo del precipicio. Se soltó sin ser consciente de ello, y tanto él como Caesar cayeron al suelo inmediatamente, salplicando apenas por la corta distancia. Alessandro también cayó al poco tiempo, y Salvatore y Ludmila se levantaron, confundidos y llenos de barro, solo para ver cómo Lorenzo caía grácilmente de pie, provocando una pequeña tormenta de caos a sus pies que les llenó de vigor y ahuyentó a las nubes de mosquitos que se alzaban a su alrededor. Les echó una mirada de reprobación, evidentemente enojado de que no confiaran en él.

“Así que ‘vamos a morir de todas maneras’, ¿eh?” les espetó, mirándoles de uno en uno. Gyro se puso en pie rápidamente, señalando una rampa de subida.

“Te lo compensaré si logramos salir vivos de aquí,” le aseguró, ayudando a Caesar a levantarse una vez más.

Emprendieron camino, una vez más con Ludmila en la cabeza, y volviendo al paso de montaña plagado de vigas por el que habían llegado al puente de madera. Esta vez llevaban la ventaja, habiendo despistado a los bandidos que aún les buscaban con la mirada, hasta que un vigía dio la alarma de que se escapaban por la salida del este de la caverna. Alessandro y Ludmila protegían la vanguardia mientras Salvatore, Lorenzo y Gyro les cubrían con ataques a distancia, avanzando rápidamente ahora que el camino estaba más despejado.

El camino se estrechaba, por lo que tuvieron que avanzar en una sola fila detrás de Ludmila, avanzando por entre los pasillos excavados en roca viva y vagamente iluminados. Los bandidos, atrapados de sorpresa, se apartaban al ver a Ludmila rugir en su dirección, dejándoles pasar en la más profunda de las confusiones. Una rampa de madera llevaba hacia el nivel superior, por lo que la draco lo tomó y los demás la siguieron.

“Esto parece un sótano,” comentó Caesar débilmente, mirando en torno. Gyro volvió a sujetarle, temiendo que estuviera delirando.

Excepto que sí era un sótano. Otra rampa de madera les condujo al pulcro interior de una casa de campo, en donde varios bandidos se preparaban para la batalla y se quedaron de piedra al verles surgir del interior. Confundidos, los aventureros siguieron avanzando, encontrando una puerta abierta y saliendo por ella a toda velocidad, sorprendiéndose al notar que del cielo desaparecían las últimas estrellas. Pronto amanecería.

“¡Intrusos!” gritó una bandida, recibiendo un coletazo por parte de Ludmila en su carrera colina arriba. Solo entonces Salvatore se dio un momento para mirar en torno, sobresaltándose al reconocer la aldea de Shaemoor a lo lejos.

“¡Estamos en la estación de bombeo de Dalin!” exclamó, señalando las enormes cañerías que se dirigían hacia el pueblo.

“¡Intentan volar las cañerías!” anunció Alessandro a la vez, enlazando a un saboteador bandido que llevaba una bomba. “¡Quieren generar una sequía!”

El cielo clareaba a cada segundo, con un resplandor rosa y dorado tras las lejanas comarcas de Beetletun que indicaba el inminente despuntar del alba. Se encontraron con más grupos de bandidos con bombas, a quienes derribaron rápidamente, antes de llegar a la batalla principal, en donde otros aventureros luchaban codo a codo contra los bandidos.

“¡Mantengan a estos idiotas lejos de las cañerías!” gritó un soldado serafín, señalando un nuevo grupo de bandidos saboteadores. Salvatore, Alessandro, Lorenzo y Ludmila se volvieron inmediatamente, uniéndose a la refriega, mientras Gyro avanzaba con Caesar hacia la estación de bombeo.

“Todavía puedo ser útil,” musitó Caesar, mirando hacia la batalla que se alejaba. Gyro se contuvo de darle un golpe en la nuca.

“Nos serás todavía más útil vivo,” le espetó, encontrando una cabaña de los trabajadores. Sin admitir réplica, le dejó junto al fuego. “Cuiden que este idiota testarudo no vuelva a donde los bandidos, por favor.”

“S-seguro,” dijo uno de los hombres, con pinta de ser aprendiz y mirando con respeto las hombreras de guardián de Caesar. Gyro alzó los pulgares, volviéndose para acompañar a sus hermanos en la batalla.

Sin refuerzos y con su lugarteniente muerto, los bandidos lentamente perdían fuerza, atacando con menos tino y estrategia pero con la misma brutalidad. Aún así, no pudieron resistir demasiado tiempo a los esfuerzos combinados de los Zeppeli, los demás aventureros y el solitario soldado serafín que prestaba ayuda en el ataque, por lo que lentamente retrocedieron hacia su guarida y desaparecieron en las sombras de la caverna.

Los aventureros alzaron sus armas en señal de victoria, dando vítores ante los bandidos que huían. Gyro dio un hondo suspiro, de pronto sintiendo el agotamiento mortal de un día agotador con su respectiva noche en pie. El sol ya iluminaba las planicies de Shaemoor, y pronosticaba un día hermoso y soleado de primavera.

“Informaré al Capitán sobre esta granja,” anunció el soldado serafín, saludando con una mano en el pecho a los aventureros. “Muchas gracias por su servicio desinteresado.”

“Soldado, espera,” le atajó Gyro, conteniendo un bostezo. “Queremos llegar a Arcillar lo antes posible. ¿Cuál es el estado del paso de la montaña?”

“De día es bastante seguro, ciudadano,” replicó el soldado, señalando hacia la estación. “Pueden encontrarlo si se desvían del camino hacia el sur al llegar a la cabaña de los trabajadores.”

Gyro ya iba a agradecerle, cuando el soldado pareció recordar algo, alzando una mano.

“Oh, a menos que hayan tenido refriegas con bandidos antes,” agregó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Yo no cruzaría por ahí ni aunque me pagaran. Por lo general solo se dedican a vigilar el paso, pero son vengativos y rencorosos. Si no tiene más preguntas, debo ir a reportar.”

Volvió a saludar antes de irse apresuradamente, dejando a Gyro con la sonrisa resbalando por la cara. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Alessandro, quien contaba con los dedos.

“Ya estábamos en su lista negra por frustrar sus planes ayer en la mañana,” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “Ahora que nos encargamos de Sam el Muerto, debemos estar entre sus diez primeros objetivos.”

“Sam el Muer-...” repitió Gyro, gruñendo de frustración. “Momento y lugar, Alesso. Momento y lugar.”

Lo peor es que era un muy buen chiste. Tuvo que contener una risita mientras abría la marcha de vuelta a la estación para poder recoger a Caesar, con un millar de cosas en la cabeza. Sam el Muerto. Increíble.

Al llegar a la cabaña, se encontraron con Caesar sentado muy serio cerca del fuego, con el brazo aún recogido, y los trabajadores alejados en un semicírculo y mirándole con aire especulativo. Ahora que Gyro lo miraba detenidamente a la luz del sol, se veía muy mal. Su cara estaba llena de rasmilladuras y tierra por la pelea contra Sam -el Muerto-, y su palidez, ya de por sí notoria, era extrema ahora, por el sueño y el dolor. Se preguntó si es que él mismo se vería algo mejor, considerando que sus hermanos también estaban pálidos y llenos de rasmilladuras, y en el caso de Alessandro, un labio partido y algo amoratado. A juzgar por las miradas espantadas que le dirigían los trabajadores, sí se veía igual de aterrador.

“Solo queremos saber el camino más seguro a Arcillar,” murmuró, alzando las manos para tranquilizarlos. “Y un lugar para descansar un momento.”

“Nos ayudaron a vencer a esos maleantes,” dijo uno de los hombres, adelantándose con lentitud. “Si quieren tomar un respiro, pueden descansar aquí antes de partir. El camino más seguro es por el Fuerte de Shaemoor, siguiendo el camino hasta el Bazar de Arroyo del Altar. Pero no interrumpan nuestro trabajo; estamos muy ocupados con todos los daños que han causado esos maleantes. Soy el ingeniero Dalin, y estoy a cargo de que todo siga funcionando en este lugar.”

“Seguro. Lo que sea. No hay problema,” dijo Gyro rápidamente, dejándose caer a un lado de Caesar. Luego de un momento de duda, los demás aventureros y Ludmila se acomodaron alrededor del fuego, disfrutando de la calidez del sol.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos, mientras los trabajadores volvían a atender la estación de bombeo, cuando Alessandro cayó dormido sobre Salvatore, que ya estaba durmiendo sobre el lomo de Ludmila. Gyro, Caesar y Lorenzo se apoyaban los unos en los otros, en una duermevela que más tenía que ver con dormir que con velar. Ya habría tiempo para conversaciones incómodas y ajustes de cuentas. El camino a Arcillar era aún demasiado largo.


End file.
